Can they control it
by edwardelricgal
Summary: 18 years after hogwarts the two arch rivals go back to teach. what happens when an ancient ball realse an evil creatre that threatens the wizarding world. rated m for later chapters h/d
1. Chapter 1 redited

Chapter 1

Losing

After leaving school most of the 7th years from the school that had been in the battle had got married. But now a change was going to happen to them. From the afterlife a man with half-moon glasses eyes twinkled knowing the events which would be coming but hoping the two people in question would be able to control it together. Not the way they had at school, he remembered it all the day of the battle.

Everybody had been had been scared, scared for him. Him been Harry Potter, the chosen one. It was his last battle, the last one with Voldermort the one where someone had to die. There was loads of creatures and people that wanted Harry dead, yet the few that admitted they didn't want him dead were now the two people who he cared about most in the world whom died a long time ago. But Harry knew his purpose was to save the wizarding world, however he knew if he didn't do this he would be known as a failure to the entire wizarding world. Well now 19 years after he had saved the entire wizarding world from Voldermort and had finished his training as an aurora there wasn't many things he could say he hadn't done. He'd married Ginny Weasely and had a beautiful baby boy with his jet black hair and her brilliant big brown eyes which changed to emerald at the age of 4. Well little James was now going to be doing his first year at Hogwarts, the only thing was that James mom Ginny had been out in hospital after his birth when a magical disease had hit St. Mungo's. She caught the disease and two years later she had died before her son James 1st year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and wouldn't be able to come and see her son off. Depression had caught up with Harry, of course he still had his son by his side. He was at school most of the year and thats when it had started, first he'd been upset on his wife's birthday and saw her favourite knife took the blade towards his skin and cut deep craving into his skin happy birthday Ginny. After that he'd started to do it for all the events they would of celebrated together, but on the day which should of been their 20th anniversary the cut had went too deep and James had walked in and flooded him to who had diagnosed him. It had been tough and took him 3 years to get over the depression. James could never forget the memory.

_The white tiles on the bathroom floor where glittering red_

_A knife with a sharp pointed blade on the floor_

_Blood dripping off the blade_

_His dad collapsed on the floor_

_Blood pools surrounding him_

_Blood pouring out of his wrist_

_His emerald eyes looking dead inside_

_No spark or smile_

_James got the floo power_

_"Dad, come on don't leave me" he cried_

"_He tried to kill himself" he'd told the nurse_

_Two hours passed and he'd still been sitting in the emergency room_

"_You may go and see him now"_

_I'd just nodded_

"_Dad, why?'_

"_Because I miss her"_

"_so do I but I can't lose you to" he'd told him_

Now 5 years later James was on his way to his 5th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. His dad was his only living relative he loved him dearly but his dad had never gotten over the death of his wife. It was a shame because he just couldn't force himself to move on. James always pondered on why he'd never moved on but never questioned his dad motives. His dad played around with many partners but never seemed to be able to form any sort of relationship with them. _Dad please find happiness if the light turns out there is only another who can turn it back on._

Meanwhile across the country in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's wife had just gone and left him, taking his son, leaving only a letter for Malfoy. When the beautiful blond haired wizard came home, he noticed the house was really quiet(his son was usually screaming with music blasting from his room). He went over and sat on his favourite armchair, noticing a letter addressed to him he picked it up and begun reading:

_Dear Draco,_

_I cherished our time together. However recently I have noticed that our marriage was nothing more than for political reason, so for that I am going to ask you to leave me and your son in peace. He does love you but he needs to be able to show his emotions, but he thinks you hate him because he wasn't put in slytherin and instead place into ravenclaw. Now he's changing schools because we need to be away from you since your turning just as cold as your father. Just remember all the good times we had together, don't look for us , after all this time you still can't appreciate me. So this is my goodbye._

_Ps Draco don't be a fool to yourself you know with you being bisexual all that your second lover after me has to be… Well you know who. Tell him the truth from now on and I will also use my maiden name. You will be served with divorce papers tomorrow and will not be able to contact your son; you will relinquish all your rights for him. You know you can't love him as much as a do._

_Always Jessica Winchester_

_x_

Draco stared for a moment, so she had known his sexuality from the beginning. " I can't believe it" he gasped to no one, the rooms in Malfoy Manor were big and he'd inherited it after his parents had died but this he had not expected. That night had nearly killed Draco although inside his emotions were hidden just like Lucius's had been it had killed his aspiration of love to the core, love was buried deeply, there was only one person he still loved but that person hated him.


	2. Chapter 2 redeited

_Chapter 2_

_The New Professors_

"Well, well, well, look at this Albus "Professor McGonagall was saying to the portrait of the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"We are short of 2 teachers this year, one of them of course been defence against the dark arts, easy to replace I say as Potter has just finished his training at the magical university for this exact position. However I am going to find it hard to replace, our potions professor. "

"Hmmm... what about the best potions student we've had in the last couple of years"

"Albus, you don't mean him do you-"

" Oh, Minerva you know it's going to have to happen sooner or later, the evil is coming" Albus sighed knowing those two would have to overcome their issues to save the wizarding world.

"Fine I will write him a letter asking if he'd like the job, however you do realize there's going to be a lot of tension between the two if he accepts"

Albus's portrait just laughed.

McGonagall went and sat down at her desk, she picked up a quill and started to write the letter once she'd finished she called for her owl Dysis " take this to Harry Potter, please" she told the owl as she tied the piece of parchment to the owl's leg.

James Potter woke up , with a start as he heard an owl taping at his dad's window, James had taken to sleeping in the same room as his dad when his mom had became ill and once she'd died he was scared his dad would do something stupid. Oh well, at least she'd been alive for him when he'd got sorted into ravenclaw to both his parents surprise. Although it didn't really shock James he'd always loved studying, his dad's other dismay was that he'd made friends with a few Slytherins but he'd got over that now. James pulled him-self out of the bed, opened the window and let the owl in he gave the owl treats and noticed instead of just his usual Hogwarts list there was also a letter for his dad. "Dad, Dad -"James go back to sleep" he mumbled half opening his eyes he looked at his son's excitement with a smile plastered on his face a smile he hadn't seen since he was a baby. "What is it" "you've got a letter from Hogwarts as well" But oh give it to me you brat" he chuckled as he opened the letter

_Dear Mr. Harry. Potter,_

_We once again find ourselves without a teacher for defence against the dark arts_

Across the country in Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy was reading his own letter from the headmistress

_and we were wondering if you'd like to take the job as potions professor._

_Please respond as soon as possible headmistress Professor McGonagall._

Draco got up " Sissy , I want you to go and get an owl and tell it to take the letter to Hogwarts" he told the house-elf." yes, Master. Draco"

The two new professor for Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry had no idea that they would once again be seeing each other as, Draco resign from his job as an unspeakable letting Hermione (granger)Weasely take his job as head of department of mysterious. Meanwhile in the Potter household Harry potter was telling his son he'd got a job at his school.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am are you ok about this?"

"Dad, I think it's great, although it will be weird calling you Professor. Potter, instead of dad." he stated as a matter of fact.

"Ok, have you packed your stuff?"

"Yeh, Dad"

"Right, we'd better get going then"

They then headed off towards Kingston train station, and he ushered his son onto platform 9 and 3/4. When he saw what he thought was a speck of white blond board the train. Weird he thought. must be Malfoy's son, then he remembered what he'd seen in the prophet, Malfoy's and his wife had split and had took his son away from him, with all his parental rights, Harry truly felt sorry for him knowing that if it was his son he would be devastated.

"Hey, mate, you alright" came from the one and only Ron Weasely.

"Yeah, am alright, I just miss her you know"

"I know, I do to" this is when he noticed a very pregnant Hermione waddling towards them.

"Oh, congratulations, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we though since you know it happened you-"

"Hermione I can't just have you stop telling when something good happens it's been years now" he cut her off his famous temper rising once again. He turned to his son and said "James, get on the train and find a compartment"

James went and found a compartment with his friends one been Neville Longbottoms daughter, Cassie, she also was very smart so she'd been but with James in ravenclaw house the other being Pansy Parkinson's son, Jake (of course being a Slytherin), along with his dad's godson Teddy Lupin (Gryffindor), and his dad's best friends, their daughter Rose (Gryffindor), and Victoria (Gryffindor) Teddy's girlfriend, James smiled knowing that his family was about to expand.

Harry Potter reached a compartment and realized he'd just come to the one that was already accompanied by "Malfoy" he looked at the man slightly scared. " Potter, what you are doing here?" he asked slightly pissed off that Potter was standing staring at him with the door ajar." Am the new teacher for defence against the dark arts,"

"Oh should have figured that" Malfoy said rolling his eyes " Well we will have to at least be civil" ''Why is _Potter looking so confused doesn't he know _" Oh, Fuck, I know there was a reason she didn't tell me who the new defence teacher was" he caught his breath and continued " and am guessing she didn't tell you either Harry " slightly taken back upon the use of his first name " No she didn't" he told him.


	3. Chapter 3 redeited

Chapter 3

Secret's getting revealed or not?

When they arrived at Hogwarts the two new professors took a carriage towards the castle they had to take the same one to Harry's dismay.

Draco just sat their glaring at him _oh__ fuck on fuck, how the hell am I__ suppose to tell him, __I__ don't even - _his thoughts were cut off when Malfoy was here. "

They got up and took their places at the head table, the sorting fished and McGonagall stood up,

"As most of you know two of our professor retired last year, now I would like you to join me in welcoming, your new defence against the arts teach, Professor Harry Potter. " The great hall went silent, looked up at the head table then at James Potter, who was beaming and suddenly all the students were clapping with the expectation of most Slytherins. The students then looked at the other new professor he was a man with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair who was wearing a handsome set of dark green robes.

"And now I want I another warm welcome for your new potions Professor. Malfoy" James looked up from his position (head of ravenclaw table) on the ravenclaw table and looked at the blond professor wondering where he'd hear his name before, and suddenly he remembered it was his dad's arch rival at Hogwarts however, when the clapping from the blond died down, he noticed the blond checking out his dad, it was so quick that if you blinked you would of missed it. No one else but James had noticed this.

At the end of the feast James went to see his dad "Dad, can I talk to you"

"Sure, but you will have to make it quick i need to prepare for the class tomorrow"

"You, know professor. Malfoy-

"What about Malfoy? He asked

"I think he likes you "James was shocked and his dad burst out laughing for the first time in years.

"What, I am not joking" he said and sulked off to ravenclaw.

"Well, well, well," came a familiar drawl from behind Harry.

"What, did you hear" Harry said as he recognised the voice.

"I heard, nothing, I was just surprised to see that your kid wasn't in your old house"

"Look, Malfoy i have to classes to prepare for tomorrow, and get some rest, I suggest you do the same" he said angrily

"See, you still have a high temper"

"Yeh seems you bring to out in me."

Meanwhile in ravenclaw tower James was filling Cassie in on what he saw he could see se was getting bored because she smoothed the dark bangs of her shoulder- length bob with her fingers and sighed. Then she scowled at James, narrowing her ice blue eyes. James leaned on the common room table. Cassie was the only one who treat him like this, he was the same age but Cassie still treated him more like a child than someone of the same age. Yup, James thought. Cassie's pissed.

After a while James knew he needs to say something "Cassie"

"What?" she retorted.

"You, know my dad, told me, him and Professor Malfoy never got on, so why would he"

"James, you're in ravenclaw, you should know, the reason that was because Professor. Malfoy is bisexual. "

"Wait, he likes it, so does my dad"

"Well, never" she replied sarcasm dripping from her voice, she been over to the house a couple of times and seen Harry kissing both birds and blokes, but them only been one night stands.

"Right, now James, we both better get off to bed"

James as if acting on impulse pulled her towards him and kissed her. Cassie was only slightly

taken aback at this and smiled they both were nearly 16 she was next week on Friday, James the same but two week later.

"Cas, do you want to, go out with me" he stammered

"James potter, I'd love to" with that and another kiss they head off to bed in their dorms.

"You are here to learn the stubble science and exact art of potion- making" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, Malfoy had the gift like Snape had of keeping a class silent without effort.

"Since their is little foolish wand- waving here, as you know, most of you think this is not magic, I am hear to teach you, incompetent lot that it is" he looked up and stared around the classroom making most students shiver, he smirked knowing he was going to drill the concept of potions into them, no matter how long it took.

" I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death- if you aren't as big a bunch of numbskulls as I usually have to teach"

Rose's hand shot up in the air even thought she was a Gryffindor she'd been but in this class under the headmistress opinion on she would do better in these classes.

"Miss. Weasely, what is it"

"I thought you'd only begun teaching this year"

"5 points from Gryffindor, no more questions, now for the rest of you I want you to get into pair and start to make a replenishing potion"

He sighed and went to the board gathering his wand and wrote the instructions on the board.

"Cas, come work with me"

"Thanks, James but what about Rose"

"Miss. Weasely, it seems there are odd numbers to this class so, I want you to go and work with, Potter and, what's your name girl"

"It's Cassie sir, Cassie Longbottom"

"and Miss .Longbottom here" _what a Longbottom in ravenclaw who __the fuck did Longbottom marry, I can't remember reading about it in the paper, she must have brain__s__ though__ to be in ravenclaw he thought._

Right, finish your potions and out them in the vials, I want 2 scrolls of parchment on your favourite herbs and their magical prototypes on Monday now get out"

As they climbed the stairs out of the dungeons, James mind was racing why did Malfoy hate him?"

"Cass, why does he hate me?"

"James I don't think he hate you, I think he's resentful because you look like your father, and well you saw the look he gave"

"Is it up to us for you to know?"

"James, look you're the only one who knows am a seer besides McGonagall, I told you this morning about my last dream"

"Yeh, it's strange though Yeh"

"Strange and creepy but how are we going to make sure that the bad bit doesn't happen?"

"We have to get them together, I will help you" she promised. Although she did know that the outcome would be she had to help.


	4. Chapter 4 redited

Chapter 4

Helping the situation

2 weeks later...

The great hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for a feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds of candles, floating over mid-air.

" Now, many of you may not know this but, this year it's Hogwarts turn to take upon the benefit gala for underprivileged wizards," Lots of students gave her questioning glances, with the exception of all Ravenclaws and most of the Slytherins and Rose Weasely. N_o way, and that's the one w__h__e__re__ all teacher and students have to sing their feeling impulse by a type of charm similar to the verstruism potion _he mused_._When the hall settled down the headmistress counted "Many of you will not know what is expected of you, so first of all I am going to tell you that a charm will be put on this room and those wishing to have their feelings known will sing to the opposing part, this gala excludes first and second years and all third years who have more than 20 detentions before the gala begins starting from now" She took a sip of her water before continuing, all of the second and first years had now been ushered from the great hall by filch. " Since many of you do not know of this tradition I would like you to write to your parents, they may attend the ball which includes Muggle if accompanied by a pure-blood witch or wizard since this tradition is century years old" Professor. Malfoy would you like to explain the rest?" he stood up and smirked she knew this was his way of saying yes. ''Right, you will all have to have partners to go to the ball with, this can include same sex couples" he said as he scanned a few girls holding hands and a few boys holding hands with another boy or girl beside them he wanted to smile at them, but he knew better than that and put his bastard face back on" you are all required to either bring something to the ball or do a performance, if you can do both this would be most appreciated. This tradition has been going thought wizarding schools for hundreds of years and has only reached Hogwarts this year after 1500 year of it been a wizarding tradition. Now the rules are, for one you cannot lie, 2 Alcohol constipation is only allowed by permission slips, 3 - boys have to wear wizarding dress robes, if in a family with long blood lines this will be with the family crest, if not just plain dress robes with dress shoes, 4 - girls must wear a dress or a two piece outfit with high heeled shoes being a requirement, 5 - everyone is required to dance at least 3 dances" "What?" shouted a Gryffindor named Wyatt Smith. "ohh, shut up and let him continue" snapped Rose Weasely. "5 points to Gryffindor for shutting this idiot up, right rule 6 is that no one is allowed to leave until 11 o'clock the ball starts at 6 o clock. Now I must also tell you, that you people wishing to perform that you can't ask so as this is done impulsive on the ancient spell that comes with this gala. There will also be art painting that you can buy at this gala of you wish to do so. Oh and the remanding 3 rules are, rule 8 have fun and rule 9 is more of a warning than a rule for same sex couple and say if you are truly in love and are intimate within this night you will not need a conception potion for male pregnancy and may find one or both of you pregnant in the morning, that is all, this gala is in one week it has always been told we have one week to get outfits. The spell will be cast in the great hall by our ancients the good wizard and dragon with the names if you want to know draconisrray, any more question you may ask me in strictest confidence" he strolled back to his seat and sat down. H_ow the hell am I going to get out of this gala everyone knows that their always one major couple that comes out of it and that couple usually have pain in__ physically, emotion or mentally. and the fact that in the last 1400 centuries all them had been he__tro-__sexual couples and anyone who have reach__ed__ it enough such as myself knows that in the spell it was woven in the a same sex couple would come out__ e__very 1400 years and this was the year. Who the fuck is it going to be__?__. _He pondered his thoughts.

James grabbed Cassie by the hand and dragged her up the stairs towards ravenclaw towers." Rose's been looking blank and went to Gryffindor tower half- way thorough the announcement "he said." I'm worried" "They both need to be, I think she just figured out about professor Malfoy "she said and turned to their portrait and answered the riddle the portrait gave her " no one will ever know" "As I was saying she figured it out and is properly writing to her mum"

Rose couldn't believe it was really exciting for them to be holding the gala, but for Professor Malfoy and Potter to be in the same room all night.

_Dear mum,_

_I know that you wouldn't want to hear this but Professor Malfoy has come up in recent discussions with us, and Jake told us that Pansy his mum told him the only reason that his wife left him was because he is bisexual. We also think he is attracted to Professor. Potter although loads of students are saying that since well you know, he can't love anymore, anyway that was two years ago we all know that he's bi( even if he has never had more than a one night stand) and the gala well if it happens will that not mean that they will end up together. Does it? Or do they have to be in love for this to happen?_

_Write back soon._

_Love Rose_

_p.s. James and Cassie are going out._

Draco woke the next morning to the sun on his face, streaming in from his bedroom window to his relief, it was a sparkling, beautiful morning, he was glad the storm from the previous night was over.

He rolled over onto his side, glanced at the bedside clock, and groaned. Six o'clock, he though. It was way too early to be up. He closed his eyes, but it was no use. He was awake. _I might as well get an ea__rly start_, he thought. He showered and dressed quickly, then grabbed his leather backpack and went to the staffroom to make some coffee. He was surprised to find a very tired-looking Harry sitting at the staff room table with an ancient book of rules for the gala. "Hey, Harry" Draco said, dropping his backpack on the table. They had started to be civil towards each other and had comprised that by using each other's first name it may make it easier for them to get along. _He's quieter than he used to be, _Draco though. More serious, he liked that a lot. Harry smiled at him. A whirlwind of emotions caught Draco by surprise. Be careful, he warned himself. After his break-up with Jessica, he promised to give himself time to recuperate. He didn't want to jump right into another relationship. ' Ma-Draco you're starring, not that I mind but I was, hoping to ask you something" "

"What?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

" I was wondering in the gala if it is every 1500 years a same sex couple comes out of it both before where both dark magic wizards,"

"Ah, yes that is true, however the couple will be the two most powerful magical beings in the room, the most powerful were yes the first couple I cannot divulge the names because they are not to be spoken out loud, however they do know the worlds deepest secret, now I have to go to class, I've got potions with ravenclaw and Gryffindor"

"See, you later" he shot another smile at him. _W__hy__ does__ pott- I mean Harry keep smiling at me this is strange, oh well I will just have to__ keep my distance before I smile back, right what potion should I have the class make today, I know-_

"Today you and your partners will be making the wolfs bane potion, now go get your ingredients.

the class scattered gathering their ingredients he couldn't believe it when he overheard Longbottom talking to Weasely about Jake he couldn't believe it that Jake was Pansy's son, god he had never given her a thought since he'd left Hogwarts.

When classes finished at the end of the day the four students headed off towards the library.

"Ok, so you wanna get them together?"

"Yeh, but you know Harry-

"Hey, it's Professor. Potter to you and you know it" James snapped at Jake, James was just like his father unruly black hair, emerald eyes, the only difference was he didn't have a scar and was smarter than his dad thus been out of ravenclaw. This had surprised the entire staff especialyl Professor. Snape before he'd retired he'd nearly had a heart attack when the sorting hat announced his house. "Sorry" the Slytherin said this was very unusual but it was now that James had mastered wands less magic in his second year, and was mostly as powerful as his dad.

"Rose, what did you're, mum write to you, I saw you get an owl this morning' she told her before she got too nervous to say anything. Rose pulled out the letter and placed it on the table for all of them to read

_Dear Rose,_

_Believe me I know what it is like to be a teenager and Professor's to come up in conversation, however I think all of you lot should be more careful and should not be discussing matter of the sexuality of your professor they are there to teach you, their private lives are none of your business, however I will help you because Harry has been distraught since her death and has not been able to find a partner after her. Yes, just to confirm Professor. Harry Potter is bisexual however I trust James and the rest of the gang are with you reading this letter._

"God, your mom is smart"

"Just continue reading the letter"

_Well as you may know James dad and Malfoy didn't get on very well, but in our seventh year James's dad saved Malfoy from death, Malfoy's are known to be descendents from further back than Salazar slytherin their descendents go back to the first record of the gala which is been held at the school, look it up, the book is on the restricted section, you will have to get Professor. Malfoy to sign permission slips for you because only an old pure-blooded with or wizard can give you access to the book. Now I was surprised to hear that Malfoy was bisexual although he was known in our day at Hogwarts as the slytherin sex god and prince. However I know that both the people have a passionate hatred for each other but from the letter's Harry has stopped hating Malfoy and has started a friendship with him and yes when the gala happens it is likely that they will get together been the most powerful to wizards of our generation, so yes it is most likely they will get together , however for this to happen they have to go to the ball together and as you may or may not know when you go with partners you must meet at the gala and no they do not have to be in love for this to happen only one has to love the other. It's good for James and Cassie as it took him long enough to get the bottle (I saw the looks at summer). Rose be careful thought don't resort to potions, try and get them together because this will not work. How is school going and what are your grades like? One month left and you will have another sister._

_Love mom_

"Conrad's on your sister" James said to rose.

"Wow, so she basically thinks we should get them together" Jake said stupidly

" Jake, I swear to god, if you don't stop acting that act on us we will fall out, yes but you know you can't tell your mother about this"

" Right, do you want me to ask professor .Malfoy for the book, he will be more willing to give it to me since I am in his house" he smirked.

" That's true, oh " James shot him a smile for the first time ever, him and James did not get on very well sometimes but truly to popular belief they were really close and didn't hate each other as some people thought.

Jake headed down towards the potions classroom Cassie closely behind. "Hello, Professor. Malfoy" Draco looked up room his desk to see Pansy's son in front of him" Yes, Mr. Parkinson, is" " Yes, sir, my mom, and dad got divorced he cheated on her and well you use to know mum so you can guess' _oh so that's why __P__ansy would have killed or cursed him into another been. she was not very temperate__b__ut hated lies, she __had always wanted to marry me, but when I had fallen for the famous singer blasted bitching signer Jessica, she's decide__d__ to go and get a partner for wealth__ and then__ her partner had mysteriously disappear__ed leaving her with everything_. " What do you want?" " I was wondering if you could sign me am not allowed access to the draconisrray legacy book in the restricted section of the library" " I will, however show it to you now you ask me and not any other professor except McGonagall for this book" " Well, we got a letter from Rose's mam, and she knows you have one of the longest ancestral lines in the wizarding world and that only you could allow us access to the book been pure-blooded and all" the blond signed the note. A knock at the door" Come in Miss. Longbottom, what a pleasure to see you, but can I ask you why you are?

Here" she turned around and shut the door "Well, Professor, you see Professor. Potter has no one to go to the ball with and it is known that he enjoys your company, so I was wondering if you liked him" Malfoy looked at the girl and shouted ''Get out, now" he did not notice the triumphant smile she had placed upon her lips oh yes she had many slytherin qualities. . "Got, the book" Jake said as he came back to their secluded section at the back of the library. Cassie was back 5 minutes later. "He does officially like him, he literally shouted me out the classroom when I asked him, she checked around to see no one was listening, to ask Professor. Potter he blushed and looked at me with regret in his eyes am sure of it, however I do think that he will ask Professor. Potter now"

"That's, cool Cassie" the 3 of the remaining group said in unison.

"I've got the book"

_The gala is one of the most prestigious wizarding traditions of all time. The greatest couple been Draconis Xavier and Harold Pouter these later became the inventers for the verstruism potion and the desire potion. The ancient spell that set off this tradition has been lost in the last millennium. The spell automatically changes the biggest room in the class into a street with the murmural house. There is only a few simple rules which can be revealed 1 week before the ball. However one creature the darkest the dark dragon effects couples made from the gala by emphasising their hatred for each other and only -_

James flipped the page over "It's been torn out"

"Well, James I guess we will just have to wait"

Draco Malfoy walked up towards the defence against the dark arts class room. A small tapping was heard by Harry potter, "Come in" Harry turned around to see his old arch rival from the school yard now turned friend." Hey, Harry, m...I was wondering if you'd go to the gala with me?"

"Seriously, Draco, what as thought"

"Well, Potter as my date" he replied his voice dripping in sarcasm. Harry twitched "Ok, then"

Unaware to the two professors, four students had just heard their conversation and were really happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Gala

It was the week of the gala everyone was getting their last minutiae outfits. " Hey, do you think, James would like this" Cassie asked her fellow shopper's Rose and Victoria. " I think it's gouergoues"

" It really is"

" Ok, I'll get it" and with this she walked off towards the counter

" That will be 78 Galleons" the shop assistant told her and looked really surprised when she handed the money over without flinching at the price._ I wish people wouldn't give me curious looks just cause I have money_ she sighed.

The day of the gala, everyone was talking about it and how exciting it was going to be.

"Wow. You are one hot mama" Phoebe Hunter said, stopping in the girls dormitory doorway. Her, best friend, Cassie, was wearing a slinky black cocktail dress and high stiletto heels. Her long dark hair had been pulled up into a chick French twist." Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself" Phoebe spun around to show off the full skirt of her ark pink gown " Do you think its to much for the gala" she asked" I could change again ""Again?" Phoebe's half sister Jessie bustled into the room. "You've already gone thought four outfits" " It's an ancient wizarding tradition. There will be very important people their, I have to look stunning"

" We should head to the gala" Cassie told the girls and they headed off towards the great hall knowing they weren't allowed in until 6, headed were turning looking at the girls.

The hall had been complete transfigured their was a path leading towards a old fashioned manor with dark walls and serpent adjourning on the doorway. They then walked into the building. Cassie smiled to herself. Not only was the gala a prodigious event but it was hopping with entertainment and she was sure she felt pure love in room. The gorgeous atrium lobby of the gala had been decorated with modern art was decorated to perfection, champagne was flowing through the air. Cassie had already spotted at least 3 famous wizards. " Cassie" called a blond girl with a ponytail and a huge camera. " Smile" Cassie spun Phoebe to face the camera and put on a grin while the photographer snapped a picture. "What the hell was that for"

" Just for fun, god relaxes" a loud bang was heard and they knew they were trapped in the gala now and couldn't leave. A loud thumping echoed thought the space as the string quartered( they came with the spell) stopped playing. A tall, thin guy with blond hair tapped on the microphone, sending another thump thought the air. " Ouch, turn it down" Laughs thorough the crowd and he did as asked " My name is Dana, and I'm the gala's reprehensive wizard" " now lets all welcome our first act of the night ...James Potter"" Cassie, i think this is for you " Phoebe said as James was talking to the stage the lights darker a band fell in place and then he started to sing

the band started to pull their guitar strings and beat on the drum James's foot started to tap he was getting ready and then

_Well i met this girl_

_Just the other day_

_I hope i don't regret _

_All the things that I said now_

_When were laughing and joking with_

_Each other_

_I'm glad I met this girl_

_She didn't walk away_

_I think she was impressed_

_And was having a good time_

_When were laughing and joking with _

_Each other_

_Spending all our time together r_

_When she walks in the room _

_My heart goes boom _

_When she walks in the room_

_My heart goes boom_

_I tried to take her home but she said_

_No way _

_I still love her, I love her so much_

_She knows she mine_

_Mine for the taking_

_I love her_

_She's got my heart and soul_

_I see her everyday_

_Her smile makes me die inside_

_If she says no _

" Cassie, I love you" he walked off the stage just to see it transforming again with Cassie on it.

" Oh god ,oh god," he muttered.

" Hey, mate, you really love her then"

" Yeh, I do"

" That's great, she a good kid"

She pulled her hair out of the twist it flowed down her back. James gasped she looked like a model of perfection.

_I knew it from the start_

_From the first day we met_

_I knew to take your hand would be something I would not regret_

_Since then I found the girl inside I_

_That I wanted to be _

_I slowly notice what he means to me_

_Chorus_

_He's all that_

_He's all that I wanted _

_He all that I needed _

_He's all i that I have_

_My baby he's all that_

_He gives my this feeling_

_He makes me believe _

_That my love never ends _

_Still hard for me to realize_

_That I am on my way_

_But since I've been your girl_

_Am getting stronger day by day_

_For everything I've left behind_

_None of it was true_

_Here's my reason I belong to you_

(Chorus)

She smiled and then headed straight towards James arms and they hugged each other" I love you" she whispered in his ear" he leaned in "I love you to, wanna dance" " I thought you'd never ask" and they headed towards the dance floor. " Hey, Drake, do' you wanna dance" " I'd love to" _I'd also love to kiss you, that black shirt and black pants makes you look so hot, oh god am starring again- _ " You'd I'd love that, can I lead then" " wouldn't have it any other way" he laughed shaking his head as his hair covering his eyes as he did so. the two professor walked away from the refement table and headed towards the dance floor the band had appeared again and were playing. " Hey, James, look over their" Cassie said and indicated her head towards Malfoy and Potter. " Guess, he did ask then" " Yeh put we knew that anyway didn't we"

a slow song came on as they entered the dance floor. Draco looked at Harry nervously and then out his arm around his waist Harry doing there same to him, Draco then pulled him closer when they were dancing the song was starting to fishin and Harry was starting at draco _oh those lips they look so soft yet firm_ he though and draco pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Harry's then trailed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance Harry complied to him their tongues fought for dormancy for a while until they came to a steady rhythm, pulling away gasping Harry looked shocked the dance fall then went dark the band had disappeared again. Dana announced the next singer as Draco as he walked gracefully towards the stage, the stage had darkened as well only one green strobe light on draco when the song began

draco sat on a seat a guitar in his hand the guitarist disappeared, he stood up when the song begun guitar still in hand

_Take a look at my life all black_

_Take a look at my clothes all black_

_My giant cash all black_

_Like the rolling stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night of my head all black_

_Like the colour of your suit all black_

_Like the seats in my caldica _

_I use to see red_

_Now it just all black_

_As long as a could remember _

_I dreamed in black and white _

_As I grew up and the sun went down never felt more alright_

_My mother use to tell me son you beta go to church _

_It a dark world and their evil out their and you know it only getting worse_

_Yeh never been much for wedding or anniversary's_

_But I'll go to a funeral if am invited any day of the week _

_Some people say that a sound strange_

_Some say that am not right_

_But I found pity in this world every single night _

_Take a look at my life all black_

_Take a look at my clothes all black_

_My giant cash all black_

_Like the rolling stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night of my head all black_

_Like the colour of your suit all black_

_Like the seats in my caldica _

_I use to see red_

_Now it just all black_

_I sat down at his table at the end of the night_

_He was having fried coffee and a cigarette he wasn't wearing white _

_He said people tell me that am strange they say that am not right_

_He said the only time I feel alive is in the dead of night_

_I think I've found the one for me _

_Take a look at my life all black_

_Take a look at my clothes all black_

_My giant cash all black_

_Like the rolling stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night of my head all black_

_Like the colour of your suit all black_

_Like the seats in my caldica _

_I use to see red_

_Now it just all black_

_I remember feeling so alive_

_The night a looked into his eyes _

_Take a look at my life all black_

_Take a look at my clothes all black_

_My giant cash all black_

_Like the rolling stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night of my head all black_

_Like the colour of your suit all black_

_Like the seats in my caldica _

_I use to see red_

_Now it just all black_

_Take a look at my life all black_

The crowd stared wow he was amazing Harry smiled at him, so this was him, everyone applauded his performance then he went back attempting to get off the stage, but a dressing room had appeared and the ancient charm was forcing him into the room to get chanced for his next performance. This was confusing everyone. "Cassie!" James shouted as she started to fall he shot forward to were she was standing and grabbed her just before she feel to the floor " What's happening?" his dad asked " dad, she's a seer, a think she's having a vision" James told him. "hmm, well make sure you keep her safe the spell won't allow anyone to die but you can't get to the hospital wing before it is over, just make sure she's safe and no one knocks her"

Cassie felt herself in someone's arm she knew these arms they were strong and firm yet gentle with her it was James. she knew she was in a vision because she couldn't open her eyes

_she saw the gala hall and professor. Malfoy finish up his set of 3 songs. she looked around to see Harry potter staring at him in disbelief and then flash they were in a room covered with rose and black petals then she saw them having together she tried to turn her head away from the sight in her vision but couldn't, then she saw a dragon appear from no where it was black she recognised this dragon and saw dark times ahead hogwarts closed her and James in hiding with a child near them " our dad will be fine" She heard James saw to the baby. _Then she saw light and black rulry hair and emerald green orbs in front if her no scar she knew this was James " hey" she choked out." do you want some water cas" she nodded and he siglaned for Jake to get some water " so what happened in your visioning cas" " i can't tell you, am so sorry, really I am but if I tell you it could affect the future to much" she told him and started to cry he pulled her in towards his chest" it's ok, I understand" he told her and stroked her hair to comfort her, oh god he loved her so much he hated to see her in so much pain. he wished he could just extracted the pain from her right their and then.

Draco in the dressing room saw loads of outfits from cowboys, cave me. Fairies to designer suit and then causal wear. he chose a smart pair of black jeans and an long emerald shirt buttoning the shirt most of the way up just leavening the last three button to expose his pale white skin and collarbone. this was enough he then done his hair slicking it back he looked like he should of been the poster boy for dolce and gabbna, then the dressing room disappeared and he was on stage again this time it been complete dark then spell made him drop to his knees _oh for ducks sake _he thought _why me I know this is like strange but god why do I have to be the one to get to do a few performances _

he started to dance when the band was playing swaying at first

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

your the one I wanna chase

your the one I waana hold

_I know that you are something special _

_to you I'd be always faithful _

_I want to be what you always need_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I waana hold

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul _

_Yeh_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But am just fine moving forward_

_At least your mine if you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry_

_Come on lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I waana hold

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe the thing you want me to_

_I don't want to waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know that you feel me to_

_Their is nothing left to hide _

Everyone was dancing, the tune was been belted out like a true signer.

_Your beautiful soul _

_Yeh_

yet again the stage disappearsed and a dressing room was put in its place, James looked at cassie who was still in his lap breathing steadily but not daring to force herself to sit up right, not just yet anyway, shite my vision coming true well part of it because half was not and some in the future, I hope me and James are always together because god knows James deservers happen but so d so I. the hall was in such awe at draco Malfoy's sighing that no one not even the most observe students noticed that Harry potter had not moved from the spot draco had left him at and was blushing deeply knowing these songs were directed at him from the secret wink that draco had given him just before his performance. _Bloody hell? James was right, he does like me? do I like him though , his hair is aboueslty gorgeous, he so tall and handsome and devilishly his smirk makes me quiver and when were just sitting in the staffing room talking he makes me general feel happy and dare I think it love_..." I DO" he shouted as everyone looked round however no one got to ask him what he meant because the stage had just been taken to again by draco again.

_The piano started to play_

_You got a fast car_

_I want a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we could make a team _

_Maybe togeher we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better _

_Starting from 0 got nothing to lose_

_Maybe will make something_

_Me and myself I've got nothing 2 prove_

_You got a fast car_

_I got a plan to get us outta here_

_Ave been working at the convince store_

_I've managed to save just a little bit of money _

_Won't have to drive to far_

_Just across the border heading into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_Finally see what it means to be living_

_You got a fast car is it fast enough for us to fly away?_

_We got to make a desion leave to night or leave and die this way_

_So remember when were driving_

_Driving in your car _

_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City life stayed out the fold_

_I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone be someone _

the song stopped then it changed to a different one even cassie with her vision knew that their was strong forces of magic in the room the only record of this she hadever found was about this happening was in the first gala ever, Harry stood looking at draco those lips looking so soft and vibrate the songs coming out his mouth ever so seductively making the students of hogwarts beckon upon him, but draco on the stage didn't have a care in the worlds about this he only had eyes for one.

_Darkest falls on everyone's face_

_Evil calls or other wise you chase it_

_But i am of the mind that everything kinda good_

_Lives you take it with fake it with humour and pluck_

_When loves gone be grateful _

_And fine another pastime_

_Love and fine a natural afinment_

_Love and style is everyone's assiment_

_But i am of the mind that it's all good_

Claps echoed the hall when he finished, wow that's was amazing was everyone's though "Your the shit" shouted a dark hair man. The blonde smirked oh fuck of course I am he knew he was great the magic of the gala won't change their natural voices, he walked towards Harry " that was fucking amazing, you are fucking amazing" " tell me something I don't know" " I want to sing for you then that will tell you what you want to know Draco"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Gala Part 2 

Draco's didn't understand as smart as he was he still didn't understand potter. James stroked Cassie hair and tucked the hair which had fallen from behind her ear back in place, CAS, look dad's getting up their- "What?" _what the fuck this changes everything. _"I know shocked right" "You could say that again, he smiled at her and she melted he was her only weakness, with that smile.

"May, I introduced" the wizard with sandy hair was saying "the one and only Harry Potter for his performance" Mcgonall gasped, a lot of the staff where confused, he'd never smiled however when looking up at him he was smiling. "Cassie, dad smiling" _this is unblieve, am so happy for him, he only has to smile. _

"Right, hey everyone"

"Hey, professor" echoed the hall

"I am now going to perform for someone very special to me"

"Who's that?' shouted a random Hufflepuffs girl

"That is ...Draco Malfoy"

Draco heard this and turned a shocking white _oh sit her it goes I ha-_

_Boy theirs something bout me that you about to know_

_I've never felt the need to lose control_

_Always hanged back and played it slow_

_But not this time_

_Baby don't be gentle_

_I can handle anything_

_Baby takes me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy that's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got you right where you want me_

_Boy am goona let you have your way with me_

_When you move like that it's hard to breath_

_I never thought it could be like this _

_But I was wrong_

_Baby don't be gentle _

_Baby take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy that's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got you right where you want me_

_Can't explain it _

_How you swept me off my feet_

_Unexpectedly _

_Intimation my imagining running trying to keep my body still_

_Oh - I can hardly stand the thrill_

_Baby don't be getental _

_Baby take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy that's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got you right where you want me_

"So Dray, you want me cause I want you" Draco just stood there _he doesn't hate me_ "You fucking jerk you know I do"" well then Draco Malfoy will you accompany me on this stage to do a debut" " Yeh" he walked to the stage

H: years ago I lost you, I didn't know to now

D: we lost each other, war killed the love

H: love we had but didn't understand

D: fighting, my way of -

H: trying to get to me

D: after I have tilled so far to see you again

H: just because our fate was dentist we didn't see it before

Both: and it's begging to get to me

I no more of the stars and see

Than what's in your head

Are you beginning to get the point?

No one knows what this fight about

It not a fight coos we love each other

D: loving you was always hard so I pushed you away

H: I've only just figured out my love, you pushed me away for years

D: to protect myself from hurt but now I see you loving me, you loving me

H: never knew before that I needed, wanted to love you

D: we can love now

H: this is our magic melody just sing it baby and it will be true

D: love me now till the end always be together. Love stay with me forever

Two hours later they lay down in a bedroom the bed hangings black the bed a contrast of silver and dark purple. Draco stood inside the bathroom door looking at his heart's desire -Harry Potter. The site of Harry's strong back and bum was breath taking. Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder revealing his face wet with steam and locks of his hair tossed wildly in its beautiful wetness across his cheek. " Oh, gods, you beautiful" Harry walked over to were draco was standing and smiled " No you are ' he grabbed Draco's hand and led him towards the bed pushing him down Harry lay himself on top of draco he pressed his lips against Draco's then starting kiss him down wards when he got to the pants lie. He unzipped Draco the he took off the pants and Harry's hands were now massaging his lover's thighs and leaning in to take his cock into his mouth. " oh, god's Harry- " Harry away " well then cum for my beautiful, I want you so much let me taste you" Harry then went back to resume his previously task moments later draco cum in Harry's mouth." So good Draco, you taste so good" "Let me take you," "Oh gods- Harry you sure about this" "Oh gods yes," Draco skin so perfectly white it glistening into the darkness. Harry flipped him over whilst gently massaging Draco's hips. Harry leaned over him, stroking his perfectly muscled back," Have you done this before" "Fuck, no, I- I- oh fuck I –never mind" he stuttered "You what " " Always wanted you" Harry was not able to register this since the sentence come out of his mouth so quick and turned into a kiss " Take me now" "Ok, first I need to prepare you" Harry reached for the lubricant which had appeared on the bed side table, he began massaging Draco's tight arse muscles he progressed to rubbing the lube over his fingers he pulled Draco's arse cheeks apart to see where h was going to be preparing his new love interest. Harry then inserted a digit into the hole "You ok babe" "Mm" was the only response he got so he slipped in another finger and then his third " oh fuck, Draco, Your so fucking tight and hot" " fuck- h- a-rr-y--f—u—c--k--me" " oh draco' you have me so turned on right now" Harry then execrated his fingers from draco and picked up the lube again and spread it over his 

very own penis he then inserted himself into draco he thrusted himself instead" oh gods yes" Harry got a hold of Draco's cock and started to stroke it making sure that they would both cum. During this neither of the men noticed a black dragon hovering above the window staring at them casting a spell with it eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sex thing (Cassie's pov)

All the hogwarts student had been drinking at the gala, a load of students had formed relationships at the gala but only a few had had sex.

_Sex. I always seem to have vision and not just when I'm tried or drunk. _

_I think modern guys from my experience at least, quite into foreplay. I remember him opening my legs from behind, sliding a finger in, another finger, sucking on my neck while he does it, squeezing as much of both my breast as he can at one time. I always feel the rush, always fight the impulse to just get well and truly shagged in two minutes; because I know it won't feel good if I don't wait. Mostly I waited for him. Now I'm grinding m hips back into his fingers, as they work their way in further, and I've pulled his other hand into my mouth while I suck on his other fingers, and lick and bite them. I turn myself around and keep his fingers working inside me, kiss him hard and wide on the mouth, lick his tongue, pull back lick again. I'm astride him now, my hair falling all over the place, resting on his chest, getting in my mouth, in his mouth. I sit up, and take both his hands and make them squeeze my breast really hard, which isn't that hard I suppose, my hands over his, then one hand down guiding me to his cock into me, squeezing his balls. I'm rotating and both hands are on my arse, pulling me further on to him, him fucking me slower and harder. _

_I hear myself, making noises, him saying my name, and me just groaning. He'll get a blow job. I love them, love to give them. I like to lick and nibble at his cock, feel I getting really hard, then squeeze it, and suck his balls, and fondle them when I move back up to the underside of his cock, run a line with my tongue, stop at the tip, play for a while. I really love it. Oh he groans at me doing this he love it, it gets him all hot and bothered. Wanting to take me again._

_James is so gentle and rough and passionate at the same time. He knows where to touch me he knows were my G spot is and knows how to talk to me. He strokes my hair, we collapse onto the bed. I love the smile in his eyes. It has so much sparkle but when in the mist of sex the sparkle in his eyes turned to love and lust for me. Oh god I love him. Well I guess it was always accepted from our parents, at least they knew from the summer the looks a guess. _

Her thought changed to the vision she had earlier it disturbed her, but yet she couldn't say anything because that was against her nature or fuck that it was against the wizarding world code of the seers.

_We will also have each other I know that, but difficult times are afoot for his dad. Poor, Professor. Potter he has already lost so much and been through even as a child he, she _started to cry, tears staining her cheeks, ohYeh her and James were close as close as you could be at their age_ but the vision had her completely off track, who's child was it, who had been screaming in the background, and Harry were had he been in it at end she'd tried to see him but it was just blurry. I don't know what that means but really is he need to_- "Cas, come on babe" " what's up James" " we need to go to bed it Sunday tomorrow but we've got dinner with the Weasely"

A;N I know this chapter is short but it will make sense later in the story. Also if you are reading this I would like a vote on how many people would like Snape to appear in and gave his wisdom. Hope your enjoying this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day 

_Oh my head, oh god, am so sore who's arms, _"Draco?" "the other man's eyes fluttered open silver meeting confused emerald orbs " Hey, Harry, you ok" "Am I ok, what well yea, but how the fuck did we end up here" Draco then moved Harry's arm from around his torso to sit up and look around the room. " It's my room, no need to worry"

"How did we end up here? "He asked confusion showing, Harry then looked at Draco again and saw his arm around his stomach. "Oh" Draco's mind caught up with last night's events and realised that they had been chosen, he only wished Harry would understand. He never understood him at school oh yes he had hated him until his 6th year he realised that his life had also revolved around Harry somehow. The years they had been apart he'd been at such a lost missing the rival that they had had. He then realised that he had never stopped staring at Draco for also 5 minutes. " Like what you see, Potter" an amused hint in his voice. Oh he'd wanted this forever ..."What the fuck you on Malfoy" "You" he pushed Draco's arm away from him. Looking around he found his boxers of the night before he'd been looking at Draco so long he'd just become in complete shock at his position in the bed. "What's wrong didn't you want this" he asked hurt for once he'd let his emotions get the better of him. "Mmmm...well...yeh...your ...great...b-b-u-t ...I'm thought you ...H-H-H-H- ated me" "... you never understood me did you I blooded liked you" "So why were you so horrible" he thought back why surely Harry should have know he was flirting it was so obvious. "Harry, it may not of been obvious but I was flirting with you, it's just my way every heard the saying be mean keep them keen" smirking "Oh, but fucking hell..."" Potter what's with all the swearing I thought that was weasely job with all the kids under 11 they have" "Eh...Ok...Draco what we gonna do about this" " do about what Harry that we slept together well I was thinking we should...mmmm..." "Should what Draco" "Maybe try a relationship" "You and me? Are you serious? I mean why would you want that? I thought you were straight? Why do..." "Potter" he snapped "Slow down and I will answer your question. Heres your answers then yes, yes I am serious. I have always wanted this since you saved me from the fire. I would want it also to feel love and affection and not to be in a relationship for political reasons. I need the affection you should know am not a heartless and soulless bastard like people think." Harry then went and sat on the end of the bed looked at Draco's wet lips brilliant and pink he bit his lip, then lifted Draco's chin up to him and kissed him. Draco knew this was his answer.

After Harry confirmed their relationships and go up and dressed they went to face the hogwarts population. They walked to the great hall together few students around. They were in tier own world sitting down at the staff table until "Dad, hi guess what?, who I was with last night? I love her? She's great? Can marry her? Can I dad please? She's smart to? Your-""Son, lovely to see you but please slow down "must_ be a potter think to babble when they are nervous _"so who's this lucky girl have I met her?" James rolled his eyes" dad are you holding hands with professor. Malfoy" "yes son, but who-"are you to like dating now" Harry irritated now at his son's behaviour that boy hardly ever let him finish a sentence it reminded him of Ginny the way she won't let him finished his sentence when she'd nearly gone. Draco rolled his eyes _god potters son's just like him, loves to babble, oh for fuck sake he won't let harry get a word in edge ways. "Hey_, kid I think your dad wants to know who you are dating" James gave him a startled look

Professor. Malfoy hardly ever talked to the students expect during class. " I am dating Cassie." "Cassie, Cassie Longbottom son, " " Yes, yes, is that ok dad, I know you know her dad, you like her thought don't you?" " yes, son that's fine, of course I like her I introduce you to remeber after your mum – " " yea I remember Dad, thanks so can I " " Son, I know you love Cassie but I think you need to wait first before you plan any marriage proposals" James looked crestfallen " But if you still are together at the end of 7th year then my answer is yes " James looked slightly happier at this knowing that his dad would accept Cassie into the family. " you can go now" Draco sad harshly. " Sorry, Harry, but the other students are coming in soon and it's uncommon for any student to come up to the staff room table. Harry looked up from his plate into Draco's eyes, the seriousness always got him the harsh stale beauty made harry quiver just like it did before when they were enemies it was going to take some getting use to them been together like this.

After their Sunday breakfast Harry and Draco went for a walk around the dark lake they just walked around with each other in silence. "Is this what you want Potter" he held out his hand to the other man. "Yes, this is what I want, I think I may have dreamed since we began here" "well, I win this is what I've want since our should of been 7th year. Draco smiled and closed the space between them before Harry's mind had the time to register they was actually going to do this. A forceful hand grabbed Harry's chin with and brought it up to meet his own, but the actual kiss was tender. Lips gliding over lips, silk on satin, breath mingling together for only a moment or two, and then Draco pulled away. The look on Harry's face, or more importantly, in Harry's eyes was worth it.

Harry was still startled they were together so looked confused. Oh but Draco kissed so well, so naturally yet it seem Harry had been with more partners than him and yet Draco seemed more experienced._ I hope this is for really, If I am hurt again I think that will take me over the brink. _ " Dray, I have to send the kids off to the Wesley's for lunch" Draco shrugged his shoulder in a why should I care fashion. "Oh, for fu-" " students potter, students so keep that foul mouth of your closed" Harry felt like the world was shattering in front of him, he thought they were together lovers, but Draco seemed so mad, back to his old-self. The blonde spun around and then turned back to Harry, "Well, aren't you coming". Harry just stood there all his hair on ends Draco was asking him to follow but what was this leading to a full break-up on the day they'd just gotten together.

Draco appeared to be leading Harry to his rooms. He slipped inside and sat down, gestured for harry to sit down opposite him. " Harry," " OH, JUST GET IT BLOODY OBER WITH AND DUMP ME ALREADY" "Potter, what the fuck are you on, you do realise that I am not going to dump you over a stupid bloody dinner at the weasely just don't expect me to come" Harry laughed out loud. "I fail to see the humour of me not wanting to associate myself with the weasely, I daresay they feel the same about me" "true, but Dray," "What?" "Well, we weren't invited to this dinner and it just for the kids, I was going to ask you to dinner, but I would understand if you didn't want to" Draco's hair fell down covering his eyes. Looking up from, behind his white blonde fringe his eyes full of fear and confusion. "You sure about Potter" Harry smiled and walked from his seat over to where Draco was sitting and grasped his chin in his hand and pulled himself in a kneeling position in front of Draco and looked into his eyes, bit his lip and leaned further into Draco's body until skin was touching skin. He passionately kissed him. " Always"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

A pregnancy test and a death 

One month later

The relationship of Professor. Malfoy and Professor. Potter was now the biggest scandal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not that many of the students minded but both professor had received hate mail for those wizards and witches who did not approve of same sex relationships.

"Hey, sleepy head time to wake up" Harry rolled over in the bed and pulled the covers over his head in a gesture of wanting to sleep longer. "Potter, get up now or I will be forced to pour cold water over you" that did it Harry's eyes fluttered open gazing into molten silver orbs " Ok, alright am up" " you sure about that?" Harry felt his stomach producing vomit he pushed Draco out of the way and headed to the bathroom and feel his head over the sink and stated to projectile vomit. " hey babe you ok," Draco asked after he heard Harry stop been sick. Harry walked out the bathroom looking a little paler than normal sick on his shirt. "Scourgify " Draco said as he pointed his wand at Harry's shirt. " Think, you'll be ok to teach" "Course, I will, can't disappoint the students now can I" "no, speaking of students I better be going teaching your lot again" he kissed Harry on the cheek as he left.

" Students, get into groups and I want you to as a treat make a potion of your choice out of your text books," he waited a few minutes for the students to select their potions " you , may go and collect your ingredients"_ I wonder what's wrong with Harry, I hope he feels better later, now what am I going to do, god this class is really boring me, wait what potions boring never, I must be tired. " _sir, Professor. Malfoy_" Yes_, mister. Potter, ""well, we think we are finished". Draco got up from his desk and went to inspect the potions. " well, this is excellent and a very hard potion to make if I say so myself" he was amazed that any student had chosen this potion to make it was extremely difficult and was usually only made in 6th year when he was at school but then again times had changed. "Ok, can any of you tell me what this potion is" "it's Felix Felicis sir" "May I ask why you chose to make this potion" _well, I just though it would be fun _crossed James mind but then again his dad had told him about this potion and how he had used it to get a memory of Professor. Slughorn. "We, chose to make it because it looked like a challenge" _reasonably for a ravenclaw and they always liked to study and challenge themselves _Draco's face remained passive as James continued to talk "last we chose to make it because of my dad, he told me that a long time ago with this potion he gain a memory which helped him defeated voldrermort" Draco flinched he had not heard anyone say that name in so long it had come as a shock to him. "Ok, fair enough, but never ,never say that name in my presences again" he said so coldly the loathing in his voice was almost unbearable, the other students had been listening " get back to work the rest of you" when they didn't immediately get back to work he sent them a glare which made all the students move quickly to finish their potions. After the last students had finished their potions he relaxed and went to his rooms to get his next class ready. He only had two class today one was first lesson the other was fifth so he went to do his marking.

He was surprised when he heard a wreathing sound coming out of his bathroom. "Harry?" he asked. No answer. He open the bathroom door to see Harry's head hanging over the toilet his hair messy as ever sticking to him. Harry was all sweaty and feverish and looked shattered his emerald eyes were glazed over with steam. "Well, well, mister, I am fine does not look so fine to me". Harry looked at Draco and started to sway. Draco caught Harry just before he fainted. He had harry in his arms. "Scourgify, Tergeo" pointed his wand at Harry, "right lets take you to the hospital wing". As always Madame Pomfery was there were no patients today she was just putting away potions when they arrived "Madame. Pomfery, could you have a look at harry please" she looked suspiciously at draco " tsk, tsk, you two still fighting." Draco shook his head "no, we are together now" "together?" Draco nodded he was to 

worried about harry to explain to the old medi- witch they were a couple. Which the Draco was remember something about the gala but it was to vivid to come clearly in his mind. " put, him on the bed" Draco gentle placed Harry on his bed in the hospital wing. It was the same bed which he'd been treated in, in the first year of Hogwarts after his fight with Voldrermort. It even had his name in a memorial sign for the great fall of Voldrermort. Draco raked his brain not understanding why Harry was ill. "Madame. Pomfery may you give me 5 minutes to go to my office please" she nodded. As draco went down to his rooms he noticed that all the halls where empty . "tempus" he looked at the time "midnight, god we've been in the hospital wing ages" Draco went to the coroner of his room and picked up his book on male medical issues as soon as he picked it up he started to feel strange and uneasy remembering a couple of weeks ago. The rules came flashing in " The gala" he whispered. Then without any warning he ran as quick as he could to the hospital wing, nearly knocking the old medi- witch on her backside. " Sorry, but I think I know what's wrong? " " What Mr. Malfoy" " well, the ancient gala was held here. Well the rules change on that night don't they" Madame. Pomfery looked confused. Yes she had heard of this gala but had been treating a patient at the time so could not go and had not ever looked up the rules. " what, changes" he sighed " ok, the gala every year is held in different countries however only every 1500 years does it produce single-sex paring couples, which then makes both of these people prone to pregnancy. " " do go on Professor. Malfoy" " well, if a couple of the same sex have intimate relations on the night after the end of the gala one is most likely to end up pregnant, also they will be the most powerful couple in the magical world once they bound because of their powers. But they have to be opposite of each other go this to work. For example good and bad, love and hate, hope and fear see what I mean they match because they understand each other" " so, you want me to do a test for that" he nodded she walked over to Harry's bed he was asleep. She muttered the male pregnancy spell gasped " well, well, you were accurate Mr. Malfoy he is pregnant but yet I don't remember hearing of you going to medical school" " yes, well I took my exam while doing my medi potions " he drawled.

"You're too gorgeous" James said simply as he came all the way into the room. Cassie was dressed functionally in an oversize white-button shirt topping a slinky black skirt. A pair of sensible yet stylish shoes her practical, attractive outfit. She walked over to James and kissed him on the cheek. "what are you going to tell your dad?" she asked nervously placing her hand on her stomach, " I don't know yet cas, babe, what do you want to do" " Keep the child I know where really adolescent but I just could not bare magical or muggle abortion " he hugged her and brushed his lips against her ears and whisper " You will never need to I love you" she melted away. Cassie picked up the book and began feeling faint. She saw James and draco in a hogwarts grounds a battle field a dragon flying above them dark as night sky and then the dragon muttered something in parsletounge and James and draco fell dead, flash harry lay in bed with his children and after hearing their death he picked up a knife. With that a tearful cassie came back from her vision crying her eyes out she couldn't bear it there was no way she could survive without them both and she knew this had to be changed. James hugged her protectively " babe what's wrong". She shook her head and placed a mask upon her face. " nothing, nothing"

Later that evening a letter arrived in the potions professor private rooms. Draco looked up and saw the bird it looked oddly familiar but he could not recall whose it was so he untidy the letter of the owls leg and paid it, it immediately flow away. Draco looked at the front and the seal of the letter he recognized that seal. His ex-wife's. Why was she writing to him now of all times after all he was only allowed to see his son in the summer and pay for the maintained. He open the letter

_Dear Mr. Malfoy _

_I am sorry to inform you that there has been an incident in your son's school during care of magical creatures a hippogriff hit your son squarely on the chest. He was then urgently taken to st.mugno and the magical team tried to help the boy. Unfortunately after 3 hours of trying _

_to say your son he was prounced dead._

_I am sorry for your loss _

_Sincerely _

_Mr. Lanchenister (magical creatures death incident ) and miss. Jessica Winchester lawyer _

Draco stormed out of his rooms fuming he walked towards the grounds when he bumped into a familiar body " what do you want?" Cassie looked at Draco " Professor, it as you that bumped into me remember " "Right, right, whatever get into the castle now" he snapped at her. She quickly scampered away to the castle. _Wonder why professor all wound up. Well none of my business unless Harry done something. _Meanwhile in Draco's room Harry had just gotten up from bed and he began looking for his lover.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

How's it going? Your what and he's the other father.

**A month later **

December 20th

Draco was still stewing over his son death and was fuming over why his every so lovely ex-wife had not told him this enraged the former slytherin to the brink. He had no family left and he had no one to talk to about his feelings. Although he knew he could talk to harry getting a pregnant male upset and distraught was not the best thing and Draco knew it. Over the last month Harry's nausea had got worse so he was now not allowed around when Draco was brewing potions because the potions could affect the child's birth and cause defects. That was precisely why Harry was in his own quarters at the time being.

Harry was bored now he couldn't go see Draco because of his blasted pregnancy. _Wish Draco would hurry up and finish his potion. Dam him. I really should tell Ron and Hermione about the relationship because otherwise it will get over the papers and they will- well lets not go there. God I am so bored. I love Draco so much. I love his eye- i wonder what gender the baby will be- am hungry. _Harry walked over to his set of draws and picked up a piece of parchment and began to write

_Dear Ron and Hermione_

_Hi. Guys,_

_Coagulations on your little girl, I know I haven't written in ages, just busy you know. You guys you will not believe who the potions professor is. Malfoy. I was so shocked and then all the students like keep talking about how we were the infamous Malfoy and potter who hated each other. So how does Hermione like been in the house instead of at work. Ron who's thee kid's godfather (pout) you know me and Malfoy formed a truce so where friends now. _

_Love harry _

Harry then went up to the owlery to delivery his letter. "Harry, babe what are you doing up here" "sending a letter" Draco scowled. "you know it's not safe for you to be up here what if you slip or you fall down the stairs – "Dray don't fret so much am pregnant now a porcelain doll" draco still scowling at his lover was not impressed by what he called harry reckless behaviour " I already lost one child I don't want to lose another" Harry sighed. _He got a point if I lost this child I would be lost and then I'd properly lose him forever like I lost Ginny_" Babe don't think so much you, just be careful ok" "ok" he went to Draco and wrapped his arms around his slender frame. They both loved this it was just so peaceful. "Now, come on I have to get you off to bed" Harry protested at this but eventual gave into the slytherin knowing that he just wouldn't get his way with Draco. Draco tucked Harry into his bed in the back of the DADA classroom "baby, go to sleep and I will see you in the morning" Harry fell asleep very quickly only to be suddenly woken up in the early hours of the morning by pig coming through the window( lucky it was open) waking Harry up from his blissful sleep. Harry groaned at the peck on his hand and stretched his arms above his head to and pushed himself up still slightly sleepy he grabbed the excited owl and got his letter and a pie from Mrs. Weasley (molly). Harry quickly open his letter as he was anxious to see what the two former Gryffindors would think he could just imagine the arguments over writing the letter. Instead on one letter to pieces of parchment dropped out. Harry shook his head them two could never agree on what to write he had had to write to them together and separately it was a pain sometimes he forget how they complemented each together but were so different it worked out for them.

_Dear Harry,_

_It lovely to hear from you mate. Still can't believe you bagged a job as a professor funny that. Harry we knew Malfoy was the other professor cause the kids wrote to us. Mate I can't believe that you called a truce with ferret face. _(Harry chuckled good old Ron still the same as ever ) _I mean it Malfoy for chirsts sake. Be careful he's a slytherin. _

_Ron _

_Hi, harry_

_It's lovely to hear from you love. It good to hear you have been busy marking the childrens papers and teaching. I think it good you have made a truce with Malfoy although I suspected it's more because of a letter i got from the kids all of them. Look harry if you are with whom I think I will support you but you will have to break it easy to my dearly beloved husband you know how sensitive he is. But you have to tell me. You two are properly what each other needs. We want your smile back Harry, James misses his Dad who use to go out and play Quidditch with him and go over his books and teach him all the different things of wizarding world and muggle. Tell him I love him and the others. _

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. you are our babies godfather idiot _

Harry immediately knew the children had planned this. _How very slytherin indeed dear me my son is getting very sneaky along with his friends. _He leaned over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill to start writing a letter back. The winter holidays started today Harry was glad about that it meant he would have more time with Draco.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Very well you are correct we are now lovers. I have some news to tell you but I don't want them to it to be all over paper it seems to informal. So I would like to invite you and Ron to come to hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. I would appreciate it if you would tell Ron about the relationship but try to get him to understand and I will explain more when you get here as I guess the children told you about the gala. Still lets say I am bringing you joyous news and I am getting back what I use to be all fatherly again. _

_Love harry_

_P.S. just fire call to my room and come threw the floo to visit ok, see you soon_

Harry pulled his covers back and head towards the dudgeons to wake up his lovely boyfriend. Knock, knock. No answer. Harry frowned. Another two knocks. Still no answer. Harry started to shift anxiously on his feet. Where in the world was Draco . Harry bit his lip he began to feel faint he started to sway back and fort. He hadn't eaten yet. He began to fall backwards only to have a pair of strong arms to catch him. "Dad, are you alright" Harry's eyes fluttered closed. "Cas, HELP Me" James shouted as he seen the girl exit the great hall. "What happen?" she asked as she seen James cradling his dad and looking as pale as a sheet of paper. "Go, get Pomfery" she ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing almost knocking over the elderly medi-witch "professor, faint, James look after need help" "slow down me dear girl tell me what and who" "professor. potter fainted and is outside the dungeons" "ok, get back down there and give him this will you I will be down in a 5 minutes " "ok" the elderly witch was feeling very nervous now she knew male pregnancies were dangers especially in there first few months when the babies powers were embryonic and becoming powerful.

Cassie arrived back to the scene and poured the potion in Harry's mouth. Cough. 

Cough. "Cas, what's that for?" Cassie looked at the potion "to stabilize him". No sooner than when Cassie poured the potion down Harry's throat did the medi-witch arrive with a dozen potions. "Right children, we need to get him on a bed inside the classroom" James carried his dad into the potions classroom while Cassie transfigured a table into a soft bed. "Ok, se him down" James was pacing around the classroom while the medi- witch was working on his dad. Cassie was assisting the medi witch- "what is going on here?" a silky voice asked. "Professor, it's my dad he fainted outside here-" "what " "my dad fainted outside this classroom- " "I know what you mean you noncable idiot, how is he""he, Dray's alright" "dad" James shouted and hugged his father. "Careful son". "Thank you poppy" she nodded. "You need to eat more remember why?" "Yes". James was very confused why in the world the medi witch would tell his dad he needed to eat more. Was there something wrong with him. Cassie was looking just as anxious _my vision it's changed this cannot be good _she thought. " right, come back later this evening you two, when professor. Potter has had more rest" the two Ravenclaws nodded and headed off to the library.

Later that evening Harry and Draco were sitting in his rooms. Talking about the days events. " i told you to eat more babe" harry nodded a little plan forming in his mind for his delicious boyfriend. Harry leaned over to where draco was seated and began to kiss his neck and earn himself a nibbling on his ears. He then pushed draco down on the couch and began to unbutton his shirt. Emerald eyes meet silver orbs filled with lust and desire. "I think we should stop." Draco panted, staring at Harry's wet and swollen lips. His jet-black hair was already messy and his eyes were burning with excitement and love. He eyed the two teens in the coroner. " I think James and his girlfriend may faint and if we continue I won't be able to stop"

Harry looked up from his position on top of Draco to see his son and girlfriend standing at the door.

"Maybe, we should come back"

Draco pushed harry up off him and began buttoning up his shirt " no need"

"son, I've got something to tell you and Cas"

"You and professor. Malfoy are together" harry rolled his eyes so it was the children who had decide to push them together. _Sneaky bastards. _

" _right kids –errm- menprofessrermalfoyaretogherandampregantithhiskidsandlovhim " harry mumbled. _

"_what?" Cassie and James asked in infusion. _

Draco stepped in now to clear this up. Apparently his lover was not good talking under pressure. This didn't surprise Draco, no wonder he was so insecure.

" what your dad meant to say was that me and him are together – " he gave the time for the two ravenclaws to digest the information he was giving them and then continued " and your father James is " Draco looked over at harry knowing that he wasn't the right person to tell potters son this information. Harry sighed. "Am pregnant" "Wow, me To" Cassie Exclaimed. Draco and Harry's jaws drooped they never suspected that she was pregnant. "Excuse me, did I hear that right"

"afraid so"

"you have a blandly disregard of the rules and have broken about twenty school rules by not informing a member of staff. You have also deranged your child by not informing anyone did you know the potions which we have been making are not to be induced while in pregnancy. Why do you think that professor .potter is not aloud near the potions classroom when anyone is brewing and at least for two hours after wards. You stupid foolish girl"

Draco looked up from his rant at the girl only to find that she was trembling and James was cuddling her around his waist. She was shaking from the coldness in his voice as well as the sheer disgusts Draco had portrayed with his voice. He sneered at the girl, but then he looked 

at Harry who was nearly on the brink of tears. "What's wrong with you" said a trembling voice. "nothing, why?" cassie, James sit down " draco instructed. Neither one dared to cross him. Knowing that their professor was very strict, even though it was the holidays he was still their professor. Draco shook his head as he took his seat in front of the fire facing the rest of the group. Harry and cassie were both crying now. James had his arms around Cassie and was whispering sweet nothing in her ear. "fine, Draco what do you want to say" Harry snapped threw his tears. Draco put his Malfoy mask in place he hadn't used it since the been with Harry. "What I want is to explain to you two why it is so important for you to be careful in your pregnancies, and before you even ask Miss. Longbottom yes I know which night you where impregnated same night as professor. Potter right. "The ravenclaw nodded. " so you two are both in magical pregnancy cassie I will tell you your consumes of been around potions and why you have to be careful in magical lesson from now on. First the potion can get into your digestive system which could therefore affect your child magical and could make them a squid or even worst you could kill the poor kid. "Her jaw dropped her hair surrounding her face in shame. Draco clicked for his house-elf "missy, will you get whatever that young lady wants, thank you" harry looked astounded Dobby had always told him that he belong to wizard who gave him death threats five times a day, yet their harry was with a Malfoy who respected the house-elfs and was been downright pleasant to them. She done as insured and brought back a pumpkin pasty and a glass of apple juice for Cassie. "Anything else master. Malfoy" "no, thank you missy, you may go to bed now you look tried" "thank you master. Malfoy you is so kind" with that and a pop the house-elf was gone. Draco saw the girl perked up a little and began to feel a little bad for snapping at her like that. He knew the girl had meant well and they had come to tell a teacher. "cassie, am sorry for snapping at you like " James held his hand up " you are right professor, we should of said earlier. "

_December 22__nd___

"Mmm, dray-""yes, babe, what's wrong? " draco asked, "will you come round later, cos am telling my friends about our relationship?" draco shoot up in the bed looking shocked. "yes, I will anything for you my love"

Harry was dressed causally when his best friends arrived. He was wearing a muggle jumper (black) and a pair of jogging bottoms. Green flames erupted from his fire place in his quarters informing him of their arrival.

There Ron and Hermione were standing with a little baby in her arms. Harry stood up he was dressed in very baggy clothes to disguise his pregnancy they all sat down around his table then – " so why you want us here? He snapped. " Ronald Weasley be nice to your friend stop acting like a teenager" she scowled her husband. Draco appeared in the door way at the other side and stood still. "what the fuck is he doing here? Asked the red head . "No. It's okay." Harry shook his head hard. "I wanted to tell you two anyway and now's a good a time." He took a deep breath and looked over to Draco. The blonde stared back at him, face expressionless, telling him that it was his decision then rolled his eyes as if waiting for the inevitable. Harry bit his lip and faced his friends. "Draco and I… We're together… I… I love him." "But harry its ferret face" Harry sighed. "Ron, I perfectly know who Draco is and please stop acting so childish" Hermione looked at the couple "Well, I congratulate you to in getting past your differences and wish you happiness in the future" "thanks Hermione" "yes thank you granger and may i say what a pretty child you got there" he said as he took his place next to Harry. "thank you Malfoy" he just nodded. "you alright babe i love you and do be careful " another nod. Ron went red, "What's that suppose to mean? And don't call him babe like that! It's not like he would care!"

"Ron!" Hermione tried valiantly to shut him up. "well sorry Hermione put I don't want hi shacked up, with a fucking heartless bastard. "

Harry snapped; the glass table shattered. "Ron, you are out of line. Draco is not a heartless bastard, and I will not have you accusing him of being one in my presence.""Ron!" Hermione snapped yet again at her husband. "Please, this is not the time. We came to see how Harry 

was doing" "ok, harry hun what is it you wanted to tell us?" harry bit his lip unsure of how to say this "mm, dray help me out please" "ok, granger you know the ancient gala was held here this year right" "yes please call me Hermione" "ok, you may call me draco but not dray that's reserved to harry here, well rules change on that night, you with me" "yes" "anyway that was the night we got together and since the changing of rules my dear lovely harry ended up-" "am pregnant" "WHAT?" they both shouted. " you're pregnant" "yes, now I know this is a shock but please I will need your support during this time.

Later that evening up in the ravenclaw tower a sleeping cassie and James went missing. The dark ancient took them to his secret hide out he needed to get out this body. There is one. one who could calm the dragon and control it but which new Soulmates this had been destiny for him form before the earth was destroy along with the earth's saviour from the darkness. It had to be a male from the gala the dragon had took what was important to one of them which one he needed to kill he did not know. What he did not know was there was one that could control him.

Cassie felt a thump in her sleep and slowly began to open her eyes there was James next to her. It was so dark. "Lumos" she frowned nothing happened the cave she noticed the formation. It had to be a cave. She woke up her beloved" jay help " "what Cas, am tried " cassie then slapped him across his face " HEY-" "shh look over there" she indicated with her head to the dark dragon " no way Cas you mean" "yes I mean that our new couple at hogwarts is the powerful couple made from the gala. That also means from what we've read only one of them can control it. " "who ? surely not dad?" "no your dad's destiny is done the dragon tamers is not it is. Draco Malfoy"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morning 23rd December 

" WHAT MISS, HOW THE HELL DID YOU LET THIS HAPPENED?" Harry Potter shouted at the headmistress. Draco Malfoy was sitting down blank faced with his lover but the anger seething off him was unbearable. "yes, McGonagall how?"

The stare head of house bit her lip nervously. "I don't know" at that moment Albus Dumbledore's portrait appeared " Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy hello" they just looked at him " I think you know why they are gone deep down Mr. Malfoy go to ravenclaw tower and take that book the children read from or just think to your history of magic lesson on the gala with your father. " "You old coot it's the dark dragon" Harry look frustrated and confused. "don't you dare say a word" Draco had turned to full Malfoy mode his voice so icy it sent shivers down Harry's spine. " it says in my family history and please don't give me that look Draconis Xavier was the first in the Malfoy line. " WHAT BUT-" "now i thought it told you not to interrupt me" he looked at Dumbledore. "right anyway, there was only one way to put the dragon away a curse not uttered anymore. Or the dragon tamer has to come and tame the beast to turn into his human form. Now question?" "Mm, Dray human form ?" he sighed. "Last time was the first ever gala the dark dragon was realised and my great ancestor had to put him back but the spell killed him we think. " "Well. I think you have answered all our question now?" "YES, but you have not explain why our kids have been kidnapped?" "Our Dray?" asked Harry. "Well not biologically but I care about them as you do especially with a child on the way-" "a child?" McGonagall said her voice full of shock. "Yes, headmistress Miss. Longbottom is pregnant with James Potter's child this makes these matters more pressing. She is two months pregnant remember what happens when-" he was cut off by Harry beginning to fall within the blink of an eye Draco was across the room Harry in his arms " Get POPPY NOW FOR FUCKS SAKE'S " help him please" he indicated towards Harry as soon as she entered the headmistress office. Poppy looked at Draco she had never seen any Malfoy lose it complete except once when Lucius had nearly lost Draco.

After a while poppy took him to the hospital wing. Malfoy was just standing there crying " it's – to –much" he said in between sobs " losing his wife- gaining- a –child- losing a – kidnapped – child- but- I can-t –lose – him –" "DAM IT I WON'T" "no you won't draco" said a shaky voice the blonde spun around " love your back" "yes, babe I think I know the dragon tamer" "who?" "you " "WHAT?" "sorry, babe what do you mean" "it's just your name do you remember in our 4th year the tri- wizard tournament " "yes" "well when ever a dragon got to close to the slytherin stands it redirected itself" "oh, my god your right but why me" Harry answered for him "because you're the last Malfoy standing"

Afternoon 23rd December 

Draco Malfoy lay in his study getting ready for the journey ahead. When he felt sometime hit his wrist. _Curious there nothing there – Harry. _Draco ran to the hospital wing as fast as he could there was his beloved with a razor cutting into his skin. He approached very slowly. "Harry" harry gasped. "Dray what are you doing here" "I felt connection to you somehow, but babe please tell me why your ding this" "because I am going to lose him and you" "what are you on about" "I will lose you I can't handle it" "potter give me that razor and get up" he snapped harry immediately obeyed. Draco never snapped at him. This scared him shitless. "Draco it's just I can't handle it" Draco looked down at his sad lover, anger at himself anger at his lover, _calm down draco you need to stay strong for them, _Draco heard a voice say his mothers. Tears rolled down his face. He touched Harry's shoulder "you know what, you will never lose me, and do you know why?" Harry shook his head. "Because I love you and our child nothing will keep me away from you for to long" draco lead harry over to his bed. "you know you have to find the dragon" "yes, I know but let us have a Christmas together then I will go I promise" darken emerald green eyes looked up at him " promise me another thing you will come back" "done" he kissed harry and left the room.

Malfoy. I need to be Malfoy to fight again. Draco thought. This was not his favourite way to be like but it was when he was his strongest. Why him. He knew why really. He went tense when he read the text he had picked up in the restricted section on the gala. "just because of the fucking stupid paring"

Christmas eve 24th December 

Hermione weasely cried when she seen the letter from her daughter Rose. "Ron, get in here please" Ronald Weasley looked at his crying wife "hunny, what's wrong" she pointed at the letter for him to read

Dear Mom and Dad

Am sad to say that James and cassie have been kidnapped from our school. We only just heard this morning him saying this morning.

Love rose

"Hermione I think we should stay out of this" Ronald Weasley said looking pale white. "Ron what's wrong?" "It's Malfoy he's back as himself, he has to be" Hermione looked confused. " you know the gala him and draco got together at well i think they realised the dark --?"

"Dark dragon?" " Shh I can't say anymore its against the law for you to know"

The former Miss. Granger looked off put about this information. So she stormed off in a huff not to happy about this.

Harry Potter was sitting in his bed starting at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it James and Cassie kidnapped. He was fuming with anger but was trying not to explode. His anger could kill his and Draco's child and he didn't want that to happen in a million years. Harry heard a knock on the door "come in " he looked up to see his lover. Draco approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge "love you know am going to have to leave right" Harry looked Draco in the eyes his were full of tears " I know but I don't want to lose you" " You won't I promise you" he kissed Harry on the forehead. "Now tell me you aren't going to hurt yourself when I go away" Harry just lay there.

"Harry for fuck sake talk to me I love you" harry turned around "I know it's just if I lose you I don't know what to do." The blonde looked at him sternly "you will not lose me I promise you that"

Late on that night all the families who knew of the crisis felt the earth shake.

December 25th Christmas day 

Christmas day is suppose to be a joyous occasion but for the Weasley, Potters, Longbottoms and Panrksion it was not they were all worried along with the lone Malfoy. At this point at Christmas morning Draco Malfoy was pacing around his study waiting for his lover to arrive. Today was not his favourite time of year to begin with but the absent of the children was making it worst. He didn't know how much his lover was going to be able to cope from now. Then after what felt like a lifetime Harry appeared " hi" he said lover Draco looked at him and sat him down and without a word handed him his presents. Harry just looked at him and smiled " hey, Dray you okay" "yes, harry but are you alright" ...

Meanwhile in the Weasley household although none of them were missing there was a tense atmosphere in the air. They were all worried about Harry especially since after Ginny as well as James been missing. So there Christmas day was not as happy as usually but was still crowded as ever.

Also in the Longbottom household Neville was a nervous wreck missing his daughter while his wife a former slytherin (Daphne Green grass) was sitting calmly on her wicker chair. She was just sitting there her face a blank space, but Neville knew that she was worried about her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

December 25th

Today was just not right and people all over the muggle and wizarding world could tell. Although Christmas spirit was still in the air the wizards could feel something big about to happen. The Wesley's were sitting at the dinner table looked around they could feel saddest in the air the family had slowly decreased over the years. They were only around 20 Weasley at dinner Mrs. Weasley sighed she missed her big family and they big dinners. "Well we bets get started then" she said and handed her present to Bill her oldest son.

Meanwhile in the hogwarts class Harry had just gotten up and was surprised to see his room full of presents. _Draco _he shook his head. The room was covered in so many present Harry couldn't even move hardly. At that moment he heard a knock on the door. "love are you up?" "yes come in baby?" that's when he saw the blonde wait he'd dyed his hair black "draco why black" draco looked and narrowed his eyes " first it will remind me of you and secondly it is less suspicious than a blonde with my hair colour walking around" he told him as he walked up and planted a kiss on his lover cheek.

Harry looked at him sadly "your leaving tonight aren't you" draco looked away and nodded. "save them please " "I will try my best hunny" Harry started to cry, "what's wrong? " " what will happen if lose you all " "you won't lose us all I will come back to you no matter what" harry cuddle his lover and began to kiss him draco relaxed at this and began running his hands over his lover's body. Draco stopped "what wrong Malfoy?" "this you don't want me at this time you just want to forget everything?" Harry looked down and nodded "am sorry draco really I am" he said through tears " I know baby just come on I love you but we can't do this now" " open your presents baby" as Harry opened his present he asked they was everything he had ever wanted muggle and wizard. " _am_ sorry I can't get your parents back " " draco you have given me everything I have ever wanted and more you are my family and I couldn't survive without you I love you" " I love you to Harry James Potter "

Meanwhile in the Longbottom family Daphne was getting annoyed at Neville for not looking for their daughter, " Get your fucking arse out this house now and look for her" he looked up at Daphne "you know only Malfoy can save her" sigh " yes I know but you could at least help" " Daphne you know as well as me I can't get near the dark dragon." With that his wife stormed off.

Later that evening after all the festive were over Harry and Draco sat in there room all of Draco things he would be taking were packed. Harry stared to look down not wanting his lover to leave but wanting him to leave at the same time. Harry stood calmly trying to hide his torn feelings but knowing fine well that Draco had to leave even if he protested against it he would have no choice it was his duty. "Dray just come back" Draco smiled "don't worry I will" he promised unconsciously he rubbed his Malfoy serge ring and wedding ring at same time making his words binding. The two lovers talked more and decided it would be best if they didn't stay in contact when Draco went off fighting. "Gods, I love you so much and will miss you terrible." _Love you to _Draco though as Harry feel asleep.

When Harry woke up he knew that he it was only hours before Draco would leave him. "love," he shook him "wake –up " the blonde moaned and moved his arm and hit his lover's cushion. Harry laughed " glad am use to that" the blonde stared at him. He then laughed. Draco looked back at his lover and sighed knowing this would be the last day he would see him in awhile. "this will be s strange" Harry said. Draco looked at him with a blank expression "I know but it's going to be the best way for your protection" Harry and Draco felt a wave of magic. They each knew why one of them was going to sing it was one of the cruse and amazing things about the gala. Harry open his mouth and started to sing

:

If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
Uh uh uh uh no baby please don't go  
And if you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
Uh uh uh uh no baby please don't go  
Uh uh uh uh girl I just want you to stay

A love like ours is love that's hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
We've come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret  
The things we said today  
Find More lyrics at .com

A love like ours is love that's hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
We've come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret  
The things we said today

If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
Uh uh uh uh no baby please don't go  
Uh girl, I just got to have you by my side

Uh uh uh uh no baby, please don't go

"Harry love am not leaving you forever you know just long enough for us to save the children". Harry nodded at his lover he knew this but couldn't help but wonder why it had to be him and his lover of all people. Draco's eyes were still full of tears after the song it hurt Draco because he thought Harry though he was leaving forever.

It was now time for Draco to leave he had all he's things packed. He kissed his lover and his lover's belly, "take care yourself and your daddy" he muttered to Harry's stomach. Draco shook

His head and went to perform his old self Malfoy. Upon seeing this Harry gasped it didn't take him long to realize his lover was doing this to protect him. Draco sighed this was not good he had to fight his own family. Gulp. Not good. "Dear ancestors please help me fight the evil one the dark dragon". He didn't but over at Malfoy manor the tapestry glowed giving Draco unknown power.

However one did see the glow that entered Malfoy's body and that was his lover who at that point fainted onto his bed in the hospital wing.

December 26th

Dream / Premonition 

_Harry and Malfoy were in the room of requirement. Harry kissed Draco's next "I missed you and your sexy arse" they lay on a couch in the room for ages till Draco said " I killed my ancestor that night Harry my own flesh and blood " " Draco you don't need to blame yourself for his death he tried to harm you first he also killed our son. " _

"_But still he was my relative it is a big no in the wizarding world to kill someone of your own family" Harry ran his hand gentle threw Draco's long hair. Then bright lights _

Suddenly Harry Potter jerked awake from his sleep. He wondered what that dream was about was it the future and what did it mean. The baby then kicked his bladder "Oh thank you "he muttered. As he headed to the bathroom every night at the same time this happen especially when Draco was not there.

Harry had to laughed at this the kid was like Draco he could even tell that from the womb whenever Harry read it to not kick and especially never when Draco read potions. The only reason he read to the child was because Draco forced him to saying it was good to education their child. Today was going to be along day he thought. It was the first day without Draco since he found out he was pregnant.

Meanwhile on the Alps Draco Malfoy stood shivering "riddikuls" he said as he pointed his wand at the boggart of his dead mother. Draco knew this was going to be a difficult journey he had just reached the cave and could see the children. The frustrating thing is that he didn't know the spell to enter the cave. He could see the children shivering. Draco tired every light spell he could think of to open the invisible magical seal on the cave none work. Curiously he felt it then he gasped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The magic which was the cave was his own. Well not his own his families own magic. Draco laughed it had been so obvious the only one to get threw was him. So here he was the last of the Malfoy line. He muttered a complex Latin spell that had been past down since the first Malfoy of the line and laughed it worked but did not feel right. He could see the children he began to walk slowly over to them, Jump there was a trap door he could fell the differences between ancient Malfoy magic and new magic the power started swirling threw him.

He walked slowly over to them and signalled them to move right, as they did he saw it the Dark Dragon. "Children move extremely slow" he said. Cassie and James nodded. The Dark Dragon began to stir. It laughed "so you have finally come, little one" he just stirred at it that voice the drawl was somewhat familiar.

Draco mind suddenly flash with loads of memories of the Malfoy line. He laughed "Well, we'll never would I of thought this" the Dark Dragon swirled round Draco he just stood there passively letting the Dark Dragon take in his sent. "Never though I would have been looking at a kin of mine?"

James and Cassie in the distance looked "kin?" he whispered "it appears so was the dark haired girl's responds. James wrapped his arms round Cassie to protect her and the baby. "run kid's " he shouted as he swung into action, James instinctively struck out his arm and caught the portkey. They began to run – "so you're the last Malfoy standing?" They heard the Dark Dragon say. He didn't say anything he just stood there the Dark Dragon wacked his tail against Malfoy "you why do you not respond to me ?" Draco still just stood there his magic was conflicting with that of his elder. "You don't realise do you?" The Dark Dragon "let's get down to it" forgetting the children for now the Dark Dragon commenced a stage for the battle of families. This had been a tradition passed down old pureblood families for generations.

Let the battle commence a voice boomed over their heads. Draco stood over at the other side of the cave while the Dark Dragon just stood at the same spot. The Dark Dragon flew at Malfoy he then dove down and shot a spell at the dragon's claws making them short. Dark dragon then jumped down growling Draco smirked it was not the usually style of the old ways to attack a dragon in flight. Growl. Draco muttered a family spell that stopped then from killing each other in a usually battle, only to be broke n in an act of true evil. His wand came out of it hidden position under his robe the dragon drew fire at him, he repelled it with a high shield spell.

The dark dragon blew his breath with adamant brash Draco was slashed. When he was hit his wand flew Draco gulped. Crap. Draco began to feel cold this was weird shit. The dragon came at him with another attack of fire suddenly his body repelled the attack with a glowing shield. The battle stopped the Dark dragon had rerated. Draco cover his eye it was bleeding. I hope the kid's are safe he though. As he stumbled and feel with his blood lost with all the slashes over his body. His eye's started to close the last thing he saw was a flash of light blonde hair.

_The other world _

" _draco wake up it is I" Draco slowly lifted his head up to see a beautiful old man and a thin old women standing in from of him both with pale blonde hair. " mother, father am i dead? " he questioned. "no son , not yet it is not your time, you are hear because you have lost a lot of blood " he remember his eye was killing him _

"_you're here because your on the verge of death?" "Father no I have a child on the way ?" Lucucis nodded " yes I know how tragic how the other died. " his father's haunting tone said._

" _what, it is Draco is we need you to take the Malfoy's faith and turn it round" _

_The world started to fade out again and Draco saw the dark cave._

" ow, my eye " he muttered to himself . The cave's magical barrier had now ceased so Draco used his magic portkey to get to Hosmedge village. As soon as he arrived there he collapsed.

" Malfoy, ?" another professor came up and saw the beautiful blonde lying there sighing he conjured a stretching for the injured.

The other person took him to the infirmary where " Draco ? What's wrong with him ?" a highly pregnant Harry Potter asked frantically. The pregnant man began to cry _darn hormones. _ The medi – witch quickly bustled past him " right put him in the bed" the wizard careful placed the Malfoy on the bed. The medi – witch run her wand over him " my , oh , my it appears he has but his chorea this cannot be fixed easily." Harry looked at her with concern " oh my dear it can be repaired but will take a few months I daresay" tears swelled up in his eyes.

Draco stirred in his pain opening his eyes slowly to see Hogwarts infirmary. " James, Cassie are they okay ?" He muttered at that moment the two youths appeared " were fine thanks you so much, for saving us" Malfoy smiled weakly.

Malfoy couldn't believe it back at the infirmary years after he felt. Hogwarts was his home. Life he decide was to fragile, he had Wasted a lot of his childhood laying games he didn't really want to play.

Harry looked at his lover sadly while he was turning in his uncomfortable sleep. He couldn't believe the scar that was going to be left on his lovers face. He was so shocked he cried for him. Draco would he ever forgive him. Harry hoped so "ouch "the baby kicked him at his thoughts. It seem as though the baby had his father's temper and didn't like people talking or thinking ill of him.

A/N Sorry for the long wait family issues have prohibited. I will try a chapter a month now so keep looking out xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Slowly the unconscious man began to wake up. "Draco, baby how are you?" He felt his eye and the scar "okay, how about you and the baby?" "Amazing good now that father's back and the children" he smiled but then noticed Draco's sad look when he looked in the mirror. "look at me Harry am hideous" "Draco you're the most beautiful, courageous, sexy, strong willed, witty man I know and I love you " "but am scared Harry?" "Draco you're talking to the man who's scarred as well!" "Yes but you can hide your- "kiss Draco responded automatically. " I can't win this can I." "Draco we will win this battle I promise" Draco looked away his hands over his face " how can you promise me something like that" "because it the only way"

Harry knew Draco meant well pushing him back into bed, but this done nothing to ease Harry's concern over his lover. James and Cassie appeared at the door way " hey dad, you okay?" Harry smiled "it's me who should be asking you two that question?" Cassie sighed "yeh were fine Mr. Potter" Harry moved along the bed for Cassie to be seated while James sat down on the chair. "So Cassie how's the baby?" "madam Pofermy wants to keep me in the wing for a week because am underweight for my pregnancy but she says the baby is perfectly healthy"

After a week back the children were back to class and all better. Harry had began a very bad patch of morning sickness while Draco was sick in bed off his wounds, however he was getting better at talking about his feeling to Harry.

Draco lay on his bed and moved to give Harry and the baby plenty of room when he walked over to the bed. "Draco we need our teacher back for potions! The kids miss you" Draco smirked "oh really and you miss Snape." Harry slapped Draco lightly "ha-ha very funny Dray" Draco kissed him. "Okay I will go and teach that darn class"

As soon as Draco walked into the classroom the class fell silent. "hello class now as you know I have been away for your sakes I hope you have been doing the assignments left by your substitute professor in my absents, because we are going to have a pop quiz " the class sighed " oh Cassie, James you may be excused from the quiz if you like" James looked at Cassie and smiled no professor we will just try our best" he nodded and pointed to their seats at the back of the class room. After an hour Draco shouted at the students to round up there papers and hand them into him. " class dismissed " the class looked at him there was an hour left of the lesson " get out before I change my mind" Draco felt exhausted after not teaching for a few weeks he had forgot how exhausting it was.

When James and Cassie went back to Ravencalw tower there was a party in full swing. "What this about?" Cassie muttered to James. He shrugged his shoulders "You're arrival back of course " said a seventh year. Cassie exploded " FOR HEAVEANS SAKE A PARTY, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDIGN ME AM FUCKING PREGANT I DO NOT WANT A PARTY!" Everyone shuddered at the normally calm Longbottom losing control. James looked at everyone who had started to party again " OUT NOW BEFORE I GET A TEACHER " everyone scattered as the prefects had told them to. James led Cassie to her favourite chair next to the fire and sat her down " Cas I -" " I know you want to go and help Professor Malfoy right?" she asked nervously. He nodded a yes to confirm her suspicions.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower Rose and Teddy Lupin were talking about the new arising situation " it is going to be a war " teddy told her. Victoira his girlfriend was off talking to her mates in the library.

In the potions staff quarters a there was silence, except for the occasion kissing sound to be heard before " Dray, but on a silencing spell please" Draco done as told "for heaven's sake harry you ever going to do them , wait you've lost your powers?" harry nodded sadly " Pomfery says it is normal for wizards to lose their powers in pregnancy then gain them again after birth. " harry you used magic at the begging of the trim – " harry shut up his lover by leaning down and began trailing butterfly kisses across Draco's collar bone, adding gentle nips here where Draco's turn on spots were. A gasp was heard when Harry nipped on Draco's nipple hard " oh baby that feels so good" "Harry your such a taste, ohh gods " he said as his lover grabbed hold of his hardening cock hard and began rubbing up and down with his thumb and fore finger. This foreplay happened for what felt like a life time to Draco. " Harry oh my god that was amazing" Harry smiled and placed Draco's hands on his belly to feel the baby kicking. Draco looked at Harry belly and then at Harry. Harry looked down " it's the first time the baby has kicked as well" "well that kinky bugger" Draco received a small slap on his shoulder for this remark.

"trust you Dray, you're corrupting our child already"

a/n : I know it a short chapter i promise I will make up with longer chapters and more frequent updates after June at the moment I am at college and have to focus most of my energy there sorry for the long wait I will try and do another chapter for next week. I am trying to aim for a chapter a week as soon as I can hopefully you guys understand.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry laughed. There child was going to be one hell of a trouble maker. Looking at the both of them how they were in school and the fighting they had caused with each other. Then again it was children but he wasn't going to tell Draco that especially after Draco had turned into a dragon and back in an instant.

"There a reason I am called Draco, Harry "

People all across the wizarding world were gearing up. They were complying to Harry Potter's letters of help to stop the world from going corrupted by the Dark Dragon taking over.

Everyone had felt it coming especially the pure bloods as they knew last time the Dark Dragon was in charge of the world everything nearly went to the apocalypse. It had been a disaster for the magical and whole world this was the first time magic had been so out of hand. After the fight magic had decide to seal itself away from muggles to prevent thousands of deaths happening again. If they lost the world would end in oblivion.

This had happen once before and magic had cease to exist for millions of years until the world had been resurfaced. Draco looked at all the letter that Harry had got back from other people. Wizard's and witches who had fought Voldemort in the last battle. "so I guess you are still trying help, god dam it Potter" Harry looked up from the response "Potter, oh I didn't know I was doing something so wrong trying to get you back-up for fucksake"

Meanwhile in the room Dumbledore had made for Cassie and James, there was four of them sitting in their conspiring on how to help with the Dark Dragon. "teddy, are you and Vicky going to fight" without a word they both nodded, Teddy done so because he knew his parents would be proud of him. Victoria only did it because she knew it was the right thing to do. James gave Cassie a stare that would of rivalled Professors Malfoy's clearing stating she was not allowed in battle. "but babe ..." he cut her off "your pregnant for heaven's sake, how would you feel if you lost her, I would die if I lost both of you guys I just can't do it "

Them music started in the background and Cassie started to sing

_So what about us? What about love ?_

_What about saying that we'll never give up_

_Don't blame it on you, but were in danger _

_So what _about us ?

_Don't leave me this way  
I don't understand how I'm at your command  
So baby please, so don't you leave me this way_

"babe, I am going to come back I promise you that"

The next day witches and wizards from around the globe were arriving at Hogwarts to help prepare for the battle. Harry Potter was ushering then into all the different towards and staff quarters, he had never seen Hogwarts so full. Then all of a sudden everything went black,


	16. Chapter 16

Harry laughed. There child was going to be one hell of a trouble maker. Looking at the both of them how they were in school and the fighting they had caused with each other. Then again it was children but he wasn't going to tell Draco that especially after Draco had turned into a dragon and back in an instant.

"There a reason I am called Draco, Harry "

People all across the wizarding world were gearing up. They were complying to Harry Potter's letters of help to stop the world from going corrupted by the Dark Dragon taking over.

Everyone had felt it coming especially the pure bloods as they knew last time the Dark Dragon was in charge of the world everything nearly went to the apocalypse. It had been a disaster for the magical and whole world this was the first time magic had been so out of hand. After the fight magic had decide to seal itself away from muggles to prevent thousands of deaths happening again. If they lost the world would end in oblivion.

This had happen once before and magic had cease to exist for millions of years until the world had been resurfaced. Draco looked at all the letter that Harry had got back from other people. Wizard's and witches who had fought Voldemort in the last battle. "so I guess you are still trying help, god dam it Potter" Harry looked up from the response "Potter, oh I didn't know I was doing something so wrong trying to get you back-up for fucksake"

Meanwhile in the room Dumbledore had made for Cassie and James, there was four of them sitting in their conspiring on how to help with the Dark Dragon. "teddy, are you and Vicky going to fight" without a word they both nodded, Teddy done so because he knew his parents would be proud of him. Victoria only did it because she knew it was the right thing to do. James gave Cassie a stare that would of rivalled Professors Malfoy's clearing stating she was not allowed in battle. "but babe ..." he cut her off "your pregnant for heaven's sake, how would you feel if you lost her, I would die if I lost both of you guys I just can't do it "

Them music started in the background and Cassie started to sing

_So what about us? What about love ?_

_What about saying that we'll never give up_

_Don't blame it on you, but were in danger _

_So what _about us ?

_Don't leave me this way  
I don't understand how I'm at your command  
So baby please, so don't you leave me this way_

"babe, I am going to come back I promise you that"

The next day witches and wizards from around the globe were arriving at Hogwarts to help prepare for the battle. Harry Potter was ushering then into all the different towards and staff quarters, he had never seen Hogwarts so full. Then all of a sudden everything went black. The castle was full of that black powder the Weasley use to sell. Not even Lumos spell would work. The witches and wizard who had been in the previous battle some panicked whereas others didn't they knew some tricks. "Harry, stay here the battle has begun"

Students from different areas of the castle began to hide the younger ones, whilst the powder was wearing off. They could see most of the evil creatures from this world and some from centuries ago. Remus Lupin began to transform however this only went half way for some reason unknown to him. Zabini began to cast shielding spells on all the younger students. Spells began to fly about the castle one student began to fall from the banister of the stairs. The dark elves, some satyrs and other creatures from dark under the ground were casting spells and torturing the younger students. The teachers from around the school began to fight others who were infiltrating the castle.

Draco Malfoy was no were to been seen. The Dark Dragon was looking for him. Threw the grounds no one could see him unknown to them he was preparing himself for death in case it came to him. The dragon began to surround the castle "Draco Malfoy intransitive conjunción sustantivo mi " with this Malfoy because this was Malfoy and not the fun loving Draco, Harry knew left the castle.

Eyes as dull as stone and a face of pure evil and no remorse looks on his face as he hit creature by creature with spells, some unknown to them using silent spells he had been taught for years with been an Malfoy and high in society. Outside Malfoy looked up to the dragon "cut the crap and come and fight me" he said and began to shot spells at the Dark dragon however they usually had effect this one just laughed them off. "oh young one you think they will work on me"

Draco didn't do anything but stand there and let the White Dragon take him over. Meanwhile over in the field James began to fight with the Dark Elf king whilst Ron was dealing with the Princess. Draco could tell this by the marking on the top of their heads. He didn't care for Weasel but for James he truly did care. He would help to defeat the Princess because he knew Harry would be lost without him.

Next chapter up soon x


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The princess of the dark elves was throwing ever spell she knew at James. He began to deflect them with some of his untapped powers, however some of these spells she was using were worst than the unforgivables.

Draco was fighting in his dragon form against his oldest relative. Flames erupted and burnt Draco's feet he then flew higher and blew his own breath at the dark dragon and swooped down to bite the dark elves head off. This worked however what Draco did not see was the few dead bodies on the floor. which were dead.

The battle continued for hours until Draco and the Dark Dragon began to tire however with his great- great- however many great grandfather weakling he began to think of the and began to sing

She kisses everyone goodbye  
And waves her middle finger high  
They're never gonna mess with her again  
The drama queen is seventeen  
And sleeping with boys for free  
She's got a reputation of being easy

The Dark Dragon began to remember his first wife who'd nearly killed him by cheating and the unforgivable it began to make him feel weak this boys power was his voice. No one in the Malfoy or any other wizarding family had had this power since Merlin.

Everytime they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
She packs her bags and plans to run away

She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now

She thinks about herself and cares about nobody else  
Because the only friends she has all put her down  
They hate her when she's beautiful and even more when she's a fool  
They talk behind her back when it's her birthday

He began to fall down he couldn't even fly anymore he was on the ground with all the other dark creatures they began to look at him and some of them began to leave the castle seeing that they were getting defeated.

Everytime they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
She packs her bags and plans to run away  
And everytime she makes a friend, the vicous cycle starts again  
She's never, ever, ever looking back

She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now

She's saying goodbye, she's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
Saying goodbye, she's used up all her lonely tear drops now

Every time they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
She packs her bags and plans to run away from here  
And every time she makes a friend, the viscous cycle starts again  
She's never, ever, ever looking back

She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops now

This seemed to help defeat his ego by calling him the wrong gender and Draco also seem the magic he was wielding begin to drain out of him and into Draco's body itself with this he took the final blow. Draco keep his dragon form when going through Hogwarts ground. He found Hermione Weasley " where's ron " he asked nervously. " dead, nearly everyone's dead or seriously injured they need help " Draco's eyes scanned the ground and faster than Hermione could do a lumos spell he was beside James. " enverte " he said pointing his wand at the boy. He then checked his pulse nothing on the neck or his wrist. Draco then tried CPR and still no response within the time Hermione had walked towards him and James, Draco turned around tears streaming down his pale white skin " he gone.... he.... gone" he said threw tears. Then as if months had passed Draco composed himself " get all the people and creatures who are injured to the hospital wing, take the dead to the cemetery where Dumbledore is buried 2 he began to order the people who were in a condition to care of others. " granger, healing spells for the less inured get any medical students down here at once " he shouted.

Harry looked out of the window and saw Draco ordering people about. He smiled to himself, Draco was a great leader. After the medical students of Hogwarts and staff with good healing knowledge hot the field. Draco Malfoy Collapsed.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione ran towards Draco as soon as she seen him collapse this was not good. " Draco,Draco,Shit" she began to muttered every healing spell she knew on him. "POPPY" she shouted. "HELP MALFOY" Poppy bristled walked towards the platinum blonde and ran a few quick spells over him " my gods, his magical core as strengthen to tenfold" Hermione frowned. "what it means is he and potter will both be adjusting" as soon as she said this poppy ran to the infirmary a magical core change was enough to deal with itself, however been pregnant and a male pregnancy on top of that was enough to kill this child and his father.

Albus Dumblodore's portrait looked as McGonagall entered the circular room "how did it go" "not good, Albus a lot of people died, including James Potter" a tear could be seen from his half moon glasses. "But ..." "no buts' Albus he's dead and that it"

Cassie's water broke as she was walking towards the library. "Help" she shouted and Poppy and Minerva ran as soon as they heard. They had been discussing the deaths that had happen as Hogwarts the past couple of days. Students had been sent home if there was still a home for them. If there was no were Hogwarts was staying open to accommodate these students until other options were open.

Hermione was in the hospital wing helping the staff she had just lost her husband yet her she was trying to make some sense of life. " I guess there's no harm in working and been a momma" " So has James pulled around" she asked Poppy. " I am afraid he is gone completely" "and Draco" "we are still unsure but Harry has woken up, so we are looking hopefully" Hermione nodded and walked over to Harry's bed " hey darling how are you" he slowly sat up " tired hermy, tired, where Ron " he asked as he looked behind her for the fiery red head. " dead." Harry eyes widen to those of saucers " who won the battle " "we did, Draco did" she smiled a weak smile. " good, were is he" Hermione didn't get time to answer this question. " he my love is right here" the blonde said. " Hermione can you give us a moment" "sure"

"babe we have some bad news" Draco began. " where's James? " Harry said quickly, he noticed the tear roll down Draco's cheek " dead.... I am so sorry Harry,... but Please don't let this destroy you" Harry looked at Draco again waiting for his son to come out behind him going joking as usual. After ten minutes he decided Draco was not lying and pulled his lover into a deep embrace and began to cry. Draco moved Harry to lay down and hours later he stop crying. " Dray am wet" "EXCUSE ME , only women get wet" a giggle was heard from the dark haired beauty. " no dray, my water's have burst " "POPPY" the medi- witch heard his shout and entered the room. " what is all this ruckus about? " "Harry's in labour " the medi-witch began to do spells on him and began the caesarean section the magical way. Hermione had heard all the sounds it had woken up her and baby. She touched her stomach poor Ron he'd never be able to see this child. Moment later a child was born then another both with thick blonde hair " Malfoy Twins" the medi-witch said. Draco looked over " well I'll be dammed"

Harry gave Poppy and Draco a weird look " it's just strange love Malfoy's have never had twins in over four centuries" " not just Malfoy's the whole wizarding world have not had twins in centuries" "what about the patil twins? " Harry asked remembering the girls from his school days. " they were muggle born" Harry's jaw dropped he never thought twins were a big deal. " This means were them Poppy" "yes it does amazing your to replace them" " where whom exactly" Draco dropped his eyes down and then back up showing him a sparkling set of crystal blue eyes. " were the kings of the Wizarding world, centuries ago the gala was made to select the king and queen of the wizarding world until" he paused for a breath " my great- great however many great grandfather killed the king and queen and hide the... " he hid the gala rules and took over the wizarding words and spelling it to change the wizarding world" Draco told him.

"However now that Draco has defeated his great destruction he will become king until the next gala meaning that you and him both have three thousand years to live.

"wow" she handed Draco one of the twins and handed Harry the other one. They both smiled as they rocked the twins to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Three thousand years Harry thought that would be a long time. He smiled and looked down at the twins they were beautiful creation of his and Draco's love. " I love you" Draco nodded and took the other twin off him. His eyes widen even more both boys " both boys I guess some things never change" he laughed. " they have my eyes" he nodded and looked at two sets of emerald eyes looking at him one of the babies was crying, whereas the other was sleeping in Harry's arms.

Hermione was in the next room, hearing the couple talk she was happy they had the twins. However them been the kings of the wizarding world would be very interesting to say the least. She moved her hand down to her own stomach and her baby. What was she going to tell her children , Rose and the rest of the children they'd all grown up together. Draco knocked on the door until Hermione's room and waiting until she answered to enter. " we are going to arrange a burial for all the people who died in the war and creatures" he said. " fine, when will this be held" " this will be held on Monday next week"

The days before the funeral dragged all the wizards and witches whom had lost a family member were wearing their formal wizarding robes with the family crest on. In respect of the old traditions Malfoy was wearing his family crest as well as the potter one on black robes as many of the others were.

The day of the memorial final came." Nice work dray" he commented on the burial there were graves all sparking with the names of those whom died in the war. It was magical so no one could destroy them. The minster began to speak throughout the ceremony people began to cry and even some began to leave. Harry and Draco looked around there were their school classmates and friends, some crying for the loss of children others for the loss of their parents. Late at night the only too left after the minster speeches were Harry and Draco Malfoy. Harry was just sitting there pushing the twins in the buggy Poppy had given them.

Months passed and the twins began to take up most of Harry and Draco's time. It still played on Harry's mind about James's death everyone knew that. Cassie had her children twins as well. Harry laughed at this " must be a Potter family trait" unknown to them they had 3 sets of sparkling eyes watching over them amused.

Lily, James and James junior's ghost were smiling. Lily and James had cried and been shocked with the arrival of James junior. When he arrived they were the ones who had helped him settle into the afterlife. He had asked about his mother but she had denied access to her. This reason was unknown and had made the boy upset as well as his grandparents mad but alas they couldn't do anything about her decisions.

Time began to past fast as the twins were growing up Rose got married, Cassie had her own twins and was always with the Malfoy's whom helped her look after them. Teddy and Victoria's marriage then their divorce and marriage again, the kids first day at Hogwarts what an eventful day that had been. Hermione's death that had hit Harry hard and he had ended up back in hospital. The scars were now still down his arms but he was alive and that was all that mattered to Draco. That his lover was with him for always and ever. Whatever anyone had said about them in the past well that was it, it was in the past. After a thousand years everyone they knew and loved had gone. They had their great-great- however many great grandkids but they never got the time to see them. Ruling the wizarding world had been a blessing and a cruse for the couple. Eventually it came to the gala been on again the couple knew this was the end of their lives and they couldn't be happier. They had helped many out and abolished all sorts of laws against crossbreeds.

For the last time Draco changed into the White Dragon and then turned Harry into a Dragon and they flew into the sunset with each other.


End file.
